Contigo conocí el amor
by tutypineapple
Summary: Albert es un cardiologo reconocido, no tiene ninguna relación seria ni piensa tenerla, Candy tiene una hermosa familia, de pronto la tragedia desestabiliza la paz en la familia Andrew.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creados por la escritora Kyōko Mizuki, uno de los seudónimos de Keiko Nagita, y la mangaka Yumiko Igarashi, seudónimo de Yumiko Fijii, publicado en Japón por Kōdansha Ltd. desde 1975 a 1979

 **ADVERTENCIA: ESTE ES UN ALBERT FIC Y ES DEL GENERO DRAMA Y ROMANCE.**

 **En algunos capítulos de este Fic hay escenas de violencia y muerte.**

 **Por lo tanto es exclusivamente para lectoras adultas.**

Era la celebración del 04 de Julio la misma fecha en que Elroy Andrew cumplía años, la familia se había reunido para festejarla, ella había criado a sus sobrinos más nunca había tenido hijos, la mayoría ya estaban casados y tenían niños, el único que quedaba soltero era el mayor William Albert Andrew, un prominente médico, su especialidad cardiología, ya tenía 43 años de edad, en cada fiesta familiar llevaba una novia diferente ya fuera doctora o enfermera.

-William, estoy entusiasmada de que me presentes a tu familia-dijo Virginia, de profesión pediatra de 38 años, divorciada.

Albert pensó: Todos llegaran con sus esposas e hijos y luego si no llevo a alguien comenzaran a sermonearme que debo sentar cabeza, no han comprendido que no me gustan los compromisos.

La que les abrió la puerta fue Candice, esposa de Anthony su sobrino, tenían dos niñas de un año y medio, en realidad a Albert nunca le había caído bien Candy, pensaba que era una oportunista y que fingía su alegría y entusiasmo, le parecía escandalosa aparte de que siempre le hacía bromas pesadas para su gusto.

-Buenas tardes Candice.

-¡Bienvenidos!, Soy Candice, sobrina del doctor Andrew.

-Soy Virginia, su novia.

-En realidad es mi sobrina política, su esposo es mi verdadero sobrino.

A Candy le gustaba molestar a quien sabía que le caía mal.

-¿Y qué pasó con la doctora Liliana? Me acuerdo qué la trajo en la reunión familiar pasada ¡Me pareció tan simpática!

Albert clavó la mirada en Candy y la hizo sentir nerviosa, ella sabía sus expresiones cuando se enojaba.

-Pasen, no se queden en la puerta todos estamos en el comedor.

-¡Tío ya traes otra modelo! ¡Cambias más rápido de novia que de trusa!-bromeó Stear

Se llenó de risas el comedor, Albert sólo blanqueó los ojos.

-¡Por Dios William! sigues con esa barba de chivo, ¡No sé cómo te permiten entrar al quirófano con semejante aspecto!

– Lo que les interesa son mis habilidades cómo médico, no mi apariencia.

-¿Y a quien nos traes ahora?

-A Virginia, es mi compañera en el hospital.

Todos la miraron sonrientes.

-¡Sírvanse ustedes mismos! Es bufet!-indicó la señora Elroy.

Albert le dijo a Virginia que se sentara que él le serviría, ella obedeció complacida, Anthony había ido por el postre.

-Tío, es guapa tu novia.

-¡Gracias! Tú eres el único que no me deja mal, hasta tu mujer hace de las suyas.

-Discúlpala, tú sabes que le encanta hacer bromas.

-Ya sabes que me parece antipática, dile que…

-No quiero herirla tío, no le diré nada, al único que le cae mal es a ti, todos la quieren en la familia.

-¿Cómo vas en tu trabajo?-le preguntó Albert

-Pienso renunciar muy pronto.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes problemas?

-Trabajaré en casa, quiero dedicarle más tiempo a las niñas.

-Precisamente por ellas debes tener un empleo estable para que tengan seguro médico y…

-Ya lo tengo decidido.

Todos se tomaron fotos con la cumpleañera, Candy y Anthony vivían con la señora Elroy, ellos cuidaban de ella, los demás tenían sus casas propias.

Albert se acercó a su tía para despedirse.

-No quise darte el regalo delante de todos porque luego dicen que soy un presumido.

Albert le puso el reloj a la señora Elroy y luego le dio un beso en la frente

-Aconseja a Anthony, dile que no renuncie a su trabajo.

-Ya lo tiene decidido y yo lo apoyo, ustedes no se opondrán a que yo le deje esta propiedad ¿Verdad?

-Puedes hacer con tus pertenencias lo que desees.

Albert miró que Anthony y Candy jugaban en el piso de la sala con sus niñas y frunció el ceño.

-Prométeme que nos acompañarás en la Iglesia este domingo, el hijo de Stear va participar con un canto.

-No puedo asegurarte nada, tú sabes que mis horarios dependen de mis pacientes.

-Tanto trabajar, ni sales de vacaciones, ni convives con nosotros, te desgastas más de la cuenta.

Albert hizo una mueca, la volvió a besar y se retiró. Al salir de la propiedad lo esperaba Archie.

-¿Qué pasó ahora Archie?

-Tío, es que este mes no me dará para pagar la letra del carro de Annie.

-Mándame los datos, yo lo pagaré.

-¡Gracias! ¡Por favor no le comentes nada! tío.

-Ya lo sé.

Iban en el camino Virginia y Albert.

-Pude darme cuenta que les resuelves los problemas financieros a tu familia.

-Entre más aumenta la familia, más necesidades hay.

-Ellos se multiplican William, pero tú sigues igual.

-Tengo mis razones Virginia.

-¿Razones? Nunca he visto que un hombre soltero esté tan apegado a su familia, todos buscan su felicidad.

-Mi felicidad es que ellos sean felices.

-¿No piensas contraer matrimonio algún día?

-Ninguna entiende que seguiré velando por ellos.

-¿Quiere decir que nuestra relación no tiene futuro?

-No pienso comprometerme contigo si es a lo que te refieres.

Al llegar a la casa de Virginia ella se bajó del auto y azotó la puerta.

Albert era el rico de la familia, los demás tenían sus casas, sus autos, todo a base de esfuerzo nada regalado, pero siempre cuando pasaban por momentos difíciles Albert era el que resolvía los problemas, es por eso que no tenía pareja pues todas le demandaban atención, se acercaban a él para subir de estatus social ya que era un médico reconocido, sus beneficiarios de todo lo que adquiría eran sus sobrinos.

Anthony era arquitecto pero trabajaba en el departamento de informática en una estación de policía trabajo que le había conseguido Albert pues había operado a un funcionario que quería concederle algún deseo en agradecimiento.

El domingo siguiente asistieron a la Iglesia, la señora Elroy miraba hacia atrás buscando a Albert entre la gente.

-¿Qué pasa tía? –preguntó Candy.

-Le dije a William que el niño de Stear participaría hoy

Candy sonrió— él está adelante con una videocámara

-¡Si vino! Sabía que no se lo perdería.

-A pesar de todo siempre trata de asistir cada vez que sus sobrinos tienen alguna intervención en el culto Dominical.

-Es por eso que le pido al ministro que los ponga en el programa, para que asista regularmente a la Iglesia-confesó la señora Elroy.

Albert grabó toda la presentación del niño, al finalizar…

-Déjame editar el vídeo y te lo mandaré por correo electrónico-Le dijo a Stear.

Todos almorzaron en la residencia de la señora Elroy, Albert notó triste a Anthony.

-¿Qué tienes? Te noto pensativo.

-Tío, si algo llegara a pasarme, ¿velarías por mi familia?

-¡Que preguntas haces! No te conviene morirte, sabes que tu esposa me cae mal…

Albert vio el rostro de Anthony y notó que hablaba en serio

-Tú sabes que sí, no me gusta verte preocupado, ¿Acaso Te hace falta dinero? Dime con confianza

-No, lo que sucede es que estos últimos días he soñado con mi mamá, con tus padres, en fin con todos los que han partido antes que nosotros y que ahora pertenecen a la Iglesia triunfante.

-¿Y por eso estás así? Pensé que era algo grave, yo siempre sueño con tu mamá y gracias a Dios no sucede nada malo, así que deja tus preocupaciones por un lado.

-Quiero ver a mis hijas crecer.

-Las verás y las entregarás cuando tengan que casarse, sería chistoso que las dos se te casen el mismo día.

El lunes que Anthony se fue a trabajar abrazó a Candy por varios minutos, así lo hizo con sus bebés también.

-Nos vemos hasta la noche

-Claro, yo te espero-Se despidieron con un beso en los labios.

Anthony siempre le mandaba mensajes bíblicos a sus compañeros de trabajo, le apodaban el pastor, pero todos lo estimaban.

Cuando salió del trabajo e iba camino a casa se detuvo en una tienda y llamó a Candy.

-Hola amor.

-Hola, ya las niñas te empiezan a extrañar están muy inquietas.

-¿Necesitas algo del súper?

-Toallitas húmedas y tráeme algo de fruta.

-Está bien, te amo

-Yo a ti.

Anthony hizo sus compras cuando regresó a su auto unos hombres se le acercaron y lo encañonaron.

-Sube al auto sin hacer escándalo.

-Llévense el auto y mi cartera no es necesario que…

-¡Que entres al auto!

Lo subieron en la parte trasera, y lo llevaron a un terreno baldío.

-¿Le dijiste a alguien sobre el caso Hyde?

-No sé de qué habla

-Hace dos semanas procesaste información.

-Yo sólo hago la nómina de la estación, no me involucro en los casos de los detectives, mi trabajo es administrativo.

-Creo que nos confundimos de hombre, ni modo te tocó la mala suerte. ¿Quieres decir una última palabra antes de morir?

-Sí, Cristo les ama

El verdugo de Anthony le puso el arma en la frente y lo miró a los ojos.

-Lo siento

Disparó dos veces.

Dieron las 10:30 de la noche.

-Me dijo que ya venía, estaba en el súper sólo fue por toallitas húmedas.

Hay que llamar a la policía-sugirió la señora Elroy

Candy llamó a todos los Andrew preguntándoles por Anthony, todos se dieron cita en la propiedad de la señora Elroy.

Albert terminó de operar cuando Stear le avisó. Llamó a sus conocidos para que buscaran a Anthony.

El cuerpo de Anthony fue encontrado al día siguiente, Albert le daría la mala noticia a su familia, quienes acompañaban a Candy y a la señora Elroy.

 **Chicas este es un Fic corto de Albert.**


	2. Chapter 2

Albert llegó a la residencia de la señora Elroy, los niños dormían en las habitaciones, los adultos estaban en la sala orando para que apareciera Anthony.

-Buenos días a todos

-Buenos días-contestaron al unísono.

Albert pasó a lado de Candy sin mirarla y fue a lado de la señora Elroy, le agarró la mano.

-Tengo una noticia terrible que darles, encontraron a Anthony, él ya está en presencia del Señor

La Señora Elroy le apretó la mano , se escuchó el golpe donde Candy cayó desmayada, Stear y Archie la levantaron y la pusieron en el sofá.

-Revísala William, ve si está bien-ordenó la señora Elroy con voz quebrada.

Él se acercó a Candy, le pasaron su maletín, revisó sus signos vitales.

-Fue la impresión se pondrá bien-informó Albert después de revisarla.

Todos empezaron a cuestionarlo ¿Qué pasó? ¿Cómo murió?

Albert les explicó el suceso después de eso todos lloraron desconsolados.

-Entregaran el cuerpo en dos días ya que harán la necropsia de ley correspondiente pues fue un asesinato-les dijo Albert.

La noticia se supo rápidamente entre los miembros de la Iglesia, llegaron los pastores y los ancianos para darles palabras de aliento a la familia Andrew, Candy no cesaba de llorar tuvieron que sedarla para que se durmiera, entre Annie, Paty y Eliza atendían a las niñas de Candy, los varones de la familia pidieron permiso en sus respectivos trabajos para fortalecer a la familia, Daniel Leagan usó sus influencias para que les entregaran el cuerpo rápidamente y pudieran sepultarlo.

El cuerpo de Anthony se los entregaron a medianoche en ese momento lo llevaron a la funeraria, los varones se encargaron de todo el papeleo mientras las mujeres atendían a sus hijos.

En los sueños de Candy, Anthony le decía—Estoy bien, se fuerte las niñas te necesitan, yo ahora me he reunido al coro celestial y le canto a Jesucristo, no te preocupes de nada, recuerda que Padre de huérfanos y defensor de viudas  
Es Dios en su santa morada.

 **6** Dios hace habitar en familia a los desamparados;  
Saca a los cautivos a prosperidad.

Deposita tu confianza en El Candy, ten fé.

Al día siguiente Candy se despertó y se acercó a las cunas para ver a las niñas vio que dormían tranquilamente, después se aseó y bajó al comedor, ahí estaban desayunando todos pues se irían a la funeraria con sus hijos.

Paty se acercó a Candy y la llevó abrazada para que se sentara a comer.

-Nos costó trabajo dormir a las niñas, El tío William se vio obligado a cortarse la barba por insistencia de la tía Elroy, cuando las abrazó se calmaron pensaron que era Anthony, él ya se fue a la funeraria.

-No tengo hambre Paty.

-Tienes que comer Candy, hoy será un día largo y difícil pues lo enterraremos, debes tener fuerzas-La exhortaba la señora Elroy.

Candy desayunó, después de eso fue a su habitación para alistar a las bebés, Annie la ayudó, ella también se arregló.

Toda la familia se fue a la funeraria, Candy entró al recinto, en ese momento solo estaban los Andrew, vio que el féretro estaba abierto, se acercó pausadamente Stear y Archie la alcanzaron para sostenerla, vio a su amado que yacía muerto habían tratado de reconstruir su frente pues ahí fueron los impactos de las balas.

-¡Anthony! ¿Por qué?

Una de las bebés se puso a llorar la tenía Annie en brazos y se la llevó a Albert, la niña al verlo se quedó callada.

-No me la des a mí, ahí está su mamá.

-¡Tío! ¿No ves que está quebrantada? Candy está sufriendo.

-Las niñas deben de acostumbrarse a la ausencia de su padre, no todo el tiempo estaré para calmarlas-protestó Albert

-Sólo es hasta que se reponga Candy, ¡vaya con usted tío! ¡Qué insensible es!

-No es que sea insensible, soy práctico.

La señora Elroy vio toda la escena y pensó: Médico tenía que ser, día con día ve muerte, los pacientes son números para él, no se encariña con ellos, tiene que tener la sangre fría y así está su corazón frio, si tan siquiera tuviera un poco de sensibilidad.

Albert pensaba: Anthony ¿Por qué tú? Tenías una familia para cuidar, temo que la tía Elroy se enferme de tristeza, tu esposa es bonita de seguro encontrará a alguien que la cuide, pero ¿Y las niñas? De seguro la tía Elroy no querrá que tengan padrastro.

En total se reunieron más de trescientas personas para despedir a Anthony entre sus familiares, amigos y los hermanos de la iglesia. Archie y Stear apoyaron a Candy, Albert ya tenía cansados los brazos pues de vez en cuando le pasaban a una de las niñas. Llegó el momento de sepultarlo, cantaron Himnos mientras bajaba el cuerpo a la sepultura, los jóvenes de la Iglesia los acompañaban con guitarras, a Candy se le quedó grabado aquel canto que la fortaleció.

1.-Cuando tentado, yo he deseado

Saber por qué hay muchos aquí

Que andan sin pruebas y sin cuidado

Mientras que el mal me asecha a mí.

CORO:

Entenderemos nuestras angustias

Entenderemos nuestro pesar;

Hermano mío, nunca desmayes,

Todo en el cielo se ha de aclarar.

2.-"Hasta la muerte", dijo el Maestro,

Serás tú fiel y trabajarás;

Todo tu afán tan grande dejado

Cuando al celeste hogar entrarás.

3.-Cuando vendrá Jesús de la gloria,

Todos al cielo nos llevará;

Cuando le veamos en aquel día

Lo entenderemos sí, más allá.

Los amigos de la familia y la Iglesia se retiraron de aquel sepulcro, los Andrew se quedaron un rato más.

-Era cierto pensé que sólo había sido una pesadilla, Anthony está muerto, Dios mío ¿Ahora qué sigue?-pensó Candy.

Regresaron a la Residencia de la Señora Elroy, los hijos de Archie, Stear, Neal y Eliza estaban inquietos ya querían irse a sus respectivos hogares por lo que tuvieron que despedirse, Albert también se estaba yendo y la señora Elroy lo reprendió.

-¿Te vas a ir tú también? Nos dejarás solas en estos momentos.

-Tía, tengo que irme a mi casa

-¿Y si una de las niñas te necesita? Recuerda que Candy requiere apoyo.

-La vida tiene que seguir, Candy debe aceptar que Anthony ya no estará a su lado.

-William, Anthony dormía a las niñas, ellas todavía no comprenden.

-A mí no me reclames tía, Dios lo permitió así, se tienen que adaptar a que su padre no esté presente y Candy debe recuperarse no se puede pasar toda la vida deprimida.

-Ni porque fue tu sobrino, si te vas no quiero que regreses nunca más a visitsarme.

-¡Tía! ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

-Ya te lo dije, en estos momentos es donde más necesitamos de ti.

Albert dijo: ¡Está bien! Sólo por hoy.

-Ya luego hablaremos sobre eso William, ahora sube con Candy para que arrulles a una de las niñas.

-Primero te llevaré a tu recámara.

Albert llevó a su habitación a la señora Elroy, luego tocó la puerta de Candy.

Candy estaba llorando junto con las niñas.

-¡Ya basta mujer! Y atiende a tus hijas, después que se duerman puedes llorar en silencio.

Candy miró a Albert y trató de ahogar su llanto.

Él se acercó y tomó a una de las niñas y la arrulló, Candy preparó los biberones le dio uno a Albert y ella tomó a la otra niña y la consoló, cuando por fin se durmieron, Albert se salió de la recamara.

Al siguiente día Albert se levantó temprano pues tenía que irse al hospital.

Candy habló por teléfono con Jimmy su hermano menor.

-¿Qué harás en esa casa? no te podrás quedar toda la vida ahí, la señora Elroy ya no es tu responsabilidad, era cuando tu esposo estaba vivo, ahora tienes que ver por tus hijas, vente conmigo a New York, ahorita hay vacantes en el hospital donde trabajo.

-Pero ¿Quién me ayudará con las niñas?

-Yo podré ayudarte, soy amigo del que programa las guardias, nos acomodaremos para que yo las cuide cuando tu trabajes y viceversa.

-Regresarás en la noche ¿Verdad?- le preguntó la señora Elroy a Albert.

-Si tía, regresaré si Dios lo permite.

-William, anoche casi no pude dormir buscando una solución para Candy y las niñas.

-Me hubieses dicho te hubiera dado un sedante.

-No se trata de eso, lo que quiero es que dejes pasar un tiempo y luego te cases con Candy.

-¿Pero qué tontería estás diciendo? Yo nunca me pienso casar eso lo sabes bien. Lo que si estoy pensando en que no le puedes dejar tus propiedades a Candy, tendrás que ponerlas a nombre de las niñas y a uno de nosotros su albacea, ya sea a Archie, Stear o a mí.

-Exactamente, las niñas necesitaran un tutor que maneje sus bienes, porque les pienso dejar todo a ellas.

-Tía, Candy tiene su profesión puede trabajar le conseguiré una plaza en el hospital.

-Es buena idea lo del trabajo para Candy, así tendrá la mente ocupada.

-No tienen porqué discutir por mis hijas y por mí, me iré a casa de mi hermano Jimmy en New York, el me ayudará con las niñas.

-No Candy, tú no puedes llevarte a las niñas-Dijo la señora Elroy llevándose la mano al pecho, quedándose sin sentido.

-¡Tía!-gritó Albert


	3. Chapter 3

Albert buscó su maletín y le dio los primeros auxilios a la Señora Elroy

-¡Llama una ambulancia!- le ordenó a Candy

Se acercó a ella, la agarró de los hombros y le reclamó: ¿Por qué le das esos disgustos a mi tía? sabes bien que te ama y las niñas son lo último que le queda de Anthony, si ella muere nunca te lo perdonaré.

Llegó la ambulancia, con el equipo de los socorristas Albert pudo estabilizar a la señora Elroy.

-¡Sígueme en mi carro con las niñas! cuando despierte lo único que la calmará será tenerte cerca.

Candy llamó a Dorothy para que la ayudara con las niñas y pudiera alcanzar a Albert en el hospital.

Cuando llegó Candy al centro médico encontró a Albert con los ojos llorosos, ella llevaba a las niñas en una carriola.

-Pronto despertará, pero antes de eso quiero que nos pongamos de acuerdo tu y yo.

-¿Referente a que tío?

-¡Ya basta de decirme tío!, me llamas así solo de broma y ahorita no estoy para tus juegos, además recuerda que fuiste mi novia antes que de Anthony.

Candy pensó: cómo olvidarlo

Tres años antes...

Candy era nueva en el hospital, todas sus compañeras querían aprovecharse de ella dándole trabajo de más, se quedaba de último rellenando formatos, entró el turno vespertino y vio que todas se se maquillaban como para impresionar a alguien, ella pensó que quizás tendrían supervisión pues se esmeraban por verse guapas.

-Buenas tardes

-Buenas tardes doctor Andrew- contestaron todas

Candy lo miró y se quedó con la boca abierta, nunca había visto un médico tan guapo como el.

Albert se fijó en ella más no comentó nada.

El fue con su compañero el médico George Villers para recibir el turno, todas se quedaron suspirando.

-La enfermera rubia es nueva ¿verdad?- le preguntó Albert al doctor Villers

-No, ya tiene una semana

-No la había visto.

-Quizás no te habías fijado, pobrecita le cargan la mano sus compañeras, es muy noble, lástima que sea casado si no ya la estuviese enamorando.

-Albert pensó: Pronto será el bautizo del bebé de Archie y tendré que llevar acompañante, creo que ya encontré a la idónea.

Albert fue a personal e hizo todo lo posible para que cambiaran a Candy al turno vespertino.

Al siguiente día le informaron a Candy que la cambiaron de turno, durante toda la guardia Candy y Albert se miraban por los pasillos del hospital, el la observaba cuando atendía a los pacientes y viceversa, cuando el hacía su recorrido todas las enfermeras suspiraban por él.

Llegó la hora de descanso, Candy fue a la cafetería por agua y lo encontró tomándose un café.

Ella sacó el agua embotellada de un dispensador, cuando se iba el la llamó.

-Candice, acompáñame a tomar mi café.

-Solo vine por agua.

-Toma con tranquilidad tu agua pero acompáñame, todavía falta media hora para regresar a nuestra área.

Ella se sentó en la misma mesa que él, sus compañeras se molestaron un poco.

-¿Tienes novio?

-No doctor

-¿Con quien vives?

-Con mi hermano menor, el es técnico radiólogo

-¡Es un trabajo de alto riesgo!

-Los radiólogos, no estudian tanto como los médicos y ganan bien.

-¡Eso es cierto! no se llevan tantos años de estudio como nosotros- contestó Albert con una sonrisa

-¿Donde trabaja tu hermano?

-Trabaja en el hospital central de Chicago.

-Uno público ¡Que terrible!

-Ni tanto porque puede hacer permuta en todo el país.

-Eres muy positiva Candy, a todo le ves el lado bueno.

Estuvieron conversando todo el tiempo libre, luego regresaron a sus áreas de trabajo, cuando llegó la hora de salida Albert se ofreció para llevarla a su departamento y ella aceptó gustosa.

-Me preguntaba si quieres ir a cenar antes que te lleve a tu casa.

-Está bien

Fueron a un lugar exclusivo, Candy se sintió cohibida pues todas iban elegantemente vestidas.

-Te seré sincero Candy, sólo busco amistad, no me gustan los compromisos, he salido con varias enfermeras y doctoras de los hospitales donde trabajo pero luego se vuelven celosas y posesivas, es por eso que no me hago novio de ninguna.

Candy pensó:¡Vaya todo un casanova! era de esperarse ¡Nadie puede resistirse por lo guapo que es!

-¿Y no le da miedo contagiarse de alguna enfermedad venérea por ser promiscuo?-preguntó Candy con ligereza

-Candy ¿Quien te dijo que soy promiscuo?

-Usted mismo ha dicho que se dedica a salir con las enfermeras y las doctoras de los hospitales en que trabaja.

-Salir no quiere decir que tenga relaciones sexuales con ellas, es verdad que no soy un santo pero tampoco me acuesto con ellas, te confesaré algo: Asisto a una Iglesia y soy muy devoto mi tía nos ha inculcado la castidad, pero como hombre a veces siento la necesidad de conversar con alguna chica del sexo opuesto ¿Y porque no? besarla, ahí si soy débil me considero un besador compulsivo.

Candy se empezó a reír por la confesión de Albert-¿Así que besador compulsivo? o sea que usted degusta sin comprar la mercancía.

-Así es y ahorita que veo tus labios se me antojan exprimirlos con los míos y saborearlos como frutilla

Candy se mordió el labio inferior, ella también se le antojaban unos besos, pero no quería que él pensara que era chica fácil.

Al siguiente día Candy no fue al comedor quería evitarlo para no caer en tentación y también porque cuando llegó a cambiarse a los vestidores del hospital, sus compañeras la acosaron para que les contara todo sobre la cita.

Albert la esperó a la salida.

-Vi que me estabas evitando ¿Te caí mal?

-No doctor,

-¿Entonces por qué no fuiste a la cafetería?

-Mis compañeras están celosas porque me vieron que anoche me subí a su auto, es por eso que ya no les daré motivos para que me acosen.

-Vamos Candy, ¿sólo por eso dejarás mi amistad?

El la agarró del brazo y la dirigió a su auto se estacionó en la calle al llegar al edificio donde vivía Candy.

-Quiero conocer tu departamento.

-Mi hermano es muy...

Jimmy se asomó a la ventana del auto para ver el interior.

-Candy ¿Que haces ahí?

-Es mi hermano-Ella se bajó apresuradamente, El se bajó también.

-Jimmy, yo soy el Médico cardiólogo William Albert Andrew, amigo de tu hermana.

-Ah que raro, mi hermana me contó que lo acaba de conocer todavía ayer

-Me simpatizó Candy y la quiero frecuentar, ¿Me das tu permiso?

-Si ella acepta, pues adelante-contestó Jimmy con desconfianza

Esa noche pidieron comida china y Albert cenó con ellos.

Los días que siguieron, Albert y Candy salieron juntos en varias ocasiones, llegó el bautizo de Archibald Junior y el la llevó a la Iglesia.

La señora Elroy los vio juntos, Anthony estaba sentado a lado de su tía.

-Mira a la novia de tu tío, ¿Es bonita verdad?

Anthony se fijó en ella y se quedó sorprendido.

-Si tía, es muy hermosa

Al terminar el servicio Dominical, fueron a la recepción en la Residencia de la señora Elroy.

-Familia, les presento a mi amiga Candice White, ella es enfermera quirúrgica

-Mucho gusto-Contestaron todos

Albert los fue presentando uno por uno: ella es Eliza Legan y su esposo Michael con sus dos pequeños, El es Daniel Legan pero le llamamos Neal y su esposa Daysi con sus niñas y su niño el más travieso de la familia, El es Archie con su esposa Annie y su niño que acaban de bautizar, el es Alistair con su esposa Paty, como ves son muy fértiles ya van por el tercero, el es Anthony mi sobrino menor, él y yo somos los solteros de la familia.

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Candy-Le dijo Anthony sonriente

-Ella es mi tía Elroy, la matriarca de la familia-la presentó Anthony

Candy hizo una reverencia, a la señora Elroy le pareció simpática.

Uno de los hijos de Neal en un descuido se trepó a un árbol.

-¡Por Dios niño baja de ahí!-le decía Neal

-¡No puedo bajar!

Estaba a una altura de cuatro metros, los varones se pusieron alrededor del árbol para atraparlo por si se caía.

-¡Yo iré por él! -dijo Candy decidida

-¡Candy tu falda!-dijo Albert sorprendido de verla que se trepaba

Los muchachos ya no quisieron mirar hacia arriba pues sus esposas estaban presentes, los únicos atentos eran Anthony y Albert, Candy llegó al niño y lo sostuvo, ella le dijo que se aferrara a su espalda que bajarían juntos y el así lo hizo, Candy pudo bajar con el niño.

Albert estaba molesto por la acción, pues el se treparía pero Candy le ganó el parpadeo.

-¡No vuelvas hacer eso Candy! ¡Te mereces una reprimenda!-le dijo Albert

La besó de la impotencia que había sentido.


	4. Chapter 4

-¡Tío por favor que hay niños presentes!- lo reprendió Anthony

El se separó de Candy y la agarró de la mano para dirigirla a la mesa, ella se había ilusionado con aquel beso, pensó que su relación avanzaría.

Después que almorzaron Candy se puso a jugar con los niños a la gallina ciega, le habían tapado los ojos y ella los perseguía

-Tío ¿donde la conociste? ¿Tiene hermanas?

-Tiene un hermano menor.

-¡Es grandiosa tío! en sólo media hora se ha ganado a los niños- comentó Anthony admirándola.

Albert la miró y pensó: Efectivamente es noble y alegre.

 **Termina retrospección**

 **Tiempo Actual**

 **-** Mi tía teme que te lleves a las niñas lejos de ella.

-Mire tío

-¡Que no me llames tío!

-¿Entonces como quiere que le diga?

-Albert

-Cómo usted diga Albert, Anthony ha fallecido, y creo que mis hijas y yo estamos de más en esa casa.

-Quizás tú estés de más, tus niñas son de la familia.

-Pero como has dicho son mías y tengo que velar por ellas, necesito trabajar para que no les falte nada

-Nosotros supliremos todas sus necesidades, mi tía piensa dejarles todo lo que posee a tus hijas, lo único que tienes que hacer es quedarte en la casa, quizás la única condición sea que evites darles un padrastro. Es preferible que estén bajo nuestro cuidado hasta que cumplan 15 años cuando puedan defenderse por si mismas.

-Se que algunos de la familia se opondrán a que la tía Elroy herede a mis hijas y tienen razón, por ese motivo tomé la decisión de ir con mi hermano y...

-Y tu hermano está soltero y en cualquier momento se puede enamorar nuevamente luego serás un estorbo para él, además piensa en la salud de mi tía, ella fue la que te apoyó para que la familia te aceptara como esposa de Anthony, todos estuvieron en tu contra, le debes mucho Candy serías una malagradecida si te vas ahora que te necesita.

En ese momento fue la primera vez en mucho tiempo que la miró a los ojos, sintiendo por dentro un fuego abrazador que lo consumía.

-Por favor cuando despierte dale la tranquilidad diciéndole que te quedarás con ella.

-Sí, usted intercediendo por la tía Elroy para dejarme la responsabilidad, desde que me fui a vivir con Anthony en aquella casa dejó de visitarla, sólo llegaba cada quincena o cuándo los niños tenían alguna intervención en la Iglesia, mientras ni se paraba por allí, ella siempre preocupada por usted.

-¡Y cómo iba a visitarla si siempre estabas presente! viéndote sólo recuerdo el pasado.

Escucharon unos lamentos.

-¡No te las lleves Candy! ¡No te vayas!-decía la señora Elroy

-¡Ya despertó! Tócate el corazón antes que le digas algo que pueda afectarla.

Candy pasó a la habitación, Albert se quedó con las niñas.

-¡Las niñas! Candy ¿Donde están?

-El señor William está con ellas

-¿Verdad que no te irás?

Albert se asomó por la puerta para escuchar lo que diría, ella lo vio y contestó: ¡Por ahora lo más importante es que usted se restablezca!

-No puedo mejorar si te las llevas-dijo angustiada la señora Elroy

-No me iré tía, no se agite por favor.

Albert respiró Aliviado, se podría decir que su tía era la única persona a la que amaba.

Candy y Albert se quedaron toda la tarde al cuidado de la tía Elroy, ella tuvo que regresarse a la casa con las niñas, Annie llegó a relevarla

Esa noche Candy durmió a las niñas, se sentía muy cansada tomó una ducha y recordó a Anthony.

-¿Cómo podré vivir sin ti, Anthony?

Albert se fue a su departamento, después de ducharse recordó los momentos junto a Candy.

 **Retrospección:**

Estaban cumpliendo cinco meses de citas continuas, Candy tenía incertidumbre pues él no era claro con ella, la llevaba a convivir con su familia cada fin de semana, salían junto con Jimmy y su novia al cine, al parque, al boliche, etc., en fin era como una relación formal pero sin declaración de por medio.

-He encontrado un lugar a las afueras de la ciudad que te encantará-le dijo Albert un sábado en la mañana.

-¿Que tipo de ropa llevo?

-Con unos jean de mezclilla, zapatos bajitos y una playera estarás perfecta, trae una muda de ropa extra pues acamparemos y tu pijama.

Ese día salieron y llegaron un lugar rodeado por árboles había un lago de aguas cristalinas.

-¡Que hermoso lugar Albert!

-Así es, pondré la tienda de acampar. mientras trata de pescar algo, en el carro encontrarás el equipo de pesca.

Candy fue al pequeño muelle de madera, tenia unas sandalias de plástico, Albert mientras instaló la tienda.

Después de media hora fue con su caña de pescar y se sentó a lado de ella. Candy quería preguntarle si la amaba.

-Albert, ¿Disfrutas mi compañía?

-Contigo puedo platicar de muchas cosas y también pasar mucho tiempo en silencio sin incomodarme.

Albert logró sacar dos pescados enormes, los limpió, Candy preparó los utensilios para comer.

-¿Que hubiera pasado si no hubieses pescado algo.

-Traje fruta, y algunos enlatados

-Albert la verdad me da miedo estar en este lugar solitario.

-¡Vamos Candy! ¿Miedo tú? no le temes a las alturas, trepas arboles, me hiciste saltar contigo del bongee, hasta ahora todavía sigo revisando mis niveles de glucosa,pienso que me pudo dar diabetes con tremendo susto.

Candy se empezó a reír de recordar todos los salmos que había recitado Albert mientras caían al vacío.

Albert pensaba: ¡Es una manera estúpida de morir! pero se miraba mal que ella se aventara sola.

Después de almorzar, Candy quería ducharse. -¿Iremos a algún hotel cercano?

-No

-¡Me siento pegajosa! deseo bañarme

-Entra al lago, nadaremos juntos, si gustas

Iré sola, luego entrarás tú.

Candy miró para ver si Albert no estaba observándola, el se volteó, después que ella entró al lago tuvo la tentación de mirarla en ropa interior, por lo que se acercó donde estaba nadando Candy y comentó: Se me olvidó decirte que hay cocodrilos

Candy salió del lago despavorida y el se carcajeó-¡Es broma!

Albert vio que Candy se le iba encima con las ganas de golpearlo, el corrió un poco ella se agachó para recoger una piedra y le logró dar en la cabeza, tenía buena puntería.

La sangre brotó y Albert sintió que le corría un líquido caliente de la cabeza, el fue hacia el carro y tenía su maletín de primeros auxilios.

Ella lo alcanzó.

-Cose la herida, ¡Eres una salvaje!

-¡Me tienes aquí en Bra y calzones!

-Era una broma solamente, por cierto te ves hermosa.

Ella le echó alcohol para desinfectar la herida, luego le puso lidocaína para proceder a costurar la herida.

El se quejaba en cada puntada, en total fueron cuatro puntos.

-Candy, entraré contigo al lago, pronto oscurecerá, tengo que encender la fogata

Entraron juntos al lago, se jabonaron y enjuagaron posteriormente salieron, ella se cubría con una enorme toalla, entró a la tienda para ponerse la pijama.

El encendió la fogata, no tardó en oscurecer, ella salió y se acostó a su lado, ambos observaron el cielo estrellado, pasó una estrella fugaz, su deseo fue que ella se entregara esa noche a él, el deseo de Candy fue casarse.

Hizo un poco de frío, ambos se metieron a la tienda de campaña, tenían una lámpara fluorescente de pilas dentro, se miraron y comenzaron los besos entre ellos, sus cuerpos reaccionaron ante los estímulos provocados con sus labios, Albert poco a poco la fue despojando de sus prendas, el también se desnudó, no hubo promesas de una vida juntos sólo la entrega de sus cuerpos, ella abrió sus piernas pues la acarició incesante en su parte íntima.

-Soy virgen-expresó Candy con nerviosismo, pues sintió que el batallaba para penetrarla

-Yo también

-¿Es en serio? júramelo

-Es malo jurar, no tengo porque mentir

Ella quería preguntarle si la amaba, cuando Albert escuchó el inicio de la frase la besó para callarla, en ese momento entró en ella, para él fue majestuoso sentir que apretaba su miembro las paredes vaginales de ella, inició los movimientos rítmicos, los gemidos de Candy al entregarse le causaba placer al escucharla, después de terminar el acto, Candy le dijo: Te amo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Tiempo Actual**

Al siguiente día le dieron de alta a la señora Elroy, sorprendieron a Candy cuando los vio llegar a su casa muy temprano, ella ya estaba casi lista para irse al hospital, Dorothy se quedaría con las niñas.

-Tía, me alegra que esté mejor-expresó Candy al mismo tiempo que le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Albert comentó: Le dieron de alta porque les dije que tenemos una enfermera en la casa que se puede encargar de darle su tratamiento.

-Candy, William y yo platicamos en el camino sobre la posibilidad de contratar a una persona que nos ayude con las niñas, ¿ya le dijiste a tu hermano que te quedarás con nosotros?

-No le he dicho, hoy cuando salga de su turno en el hospital se lo comunicaré.

-Bien, yo sólo vine a dejar a mi tía., tengo que regresar al hospital-informó Albert

-Desayuna con nosotras William

-Está bien, me quedaré a desayunar tía.

Candy fue a decirle a la cocinera que prepara el desayuno, mientras esperaban en el comedor, Candy se puso a darle leche a una de las bebés, Albert sin que la tía le ordenara, agarró a la otra niña e hizo lo mismo tomando el rol que le habían asignado. La señora Elroy no pudo evitar que se le salieran las lágrimas al recordar a Anthony cuando alimentaba a sus hijas.

La cocinera llevó los platillos, dejaron a las niñas en sus portabebés y se dispusieron a desayunar, Candy sintió el olor penetrante de aquel alimento y le dieron ganas de vomitar, ella salió corriendo del comedor.

-Ve tras ella para ver que tiene-ordenó la señora Elroy

Albert la siguió y entró al medio baño que estaba debajo de las escaleras, vio que ella vomitaba en el retrete, cuando terminó el comentó: Tendrás que hacerte una prueba de embarazo.

Candy se sorprendió al escucharlo, se llevó las manos al vientre y pensó: ¡Un bebé de mi Anthony!

Albert regresó al comedor y le comentó a su tía: Es posible que Candy esté nuevamente embarazada, saldremos de dudas cuando se haga la prueba.

-Pide un detector en la farmacia para que lo traigan a domicilio, mejor dicho dos, ¡no puedo esperar a que le hagan un ultrasonido!

Albert llamó a la farmacia.

Le cambiaron el desayuno a Candy, pudo tolerar la fruta que le llevaron. Albert se despidió de su tía.

-De seguro a mi regreso me encontraré con la noticia, todo parece indicar que Dios quiere que Candy esté cerca de la familia Andrew-pensó Albert.

El asesino de Anthony no podía borrar aquellas palabras de su mente: Cristo les ama- ¡No puede ser! ¡Maté a un inocente! en lugar de insultarnos o maldecirnos nos dijo Cristo les ama. ¿Por qué no comprobé que la información fuera correcta? Sólo le exigiríamos el disco duro y las pruebas que incriminan a Hyde, nos usaron para deshacerse de ese pobre hombre, es la primera vez que siento remordimientos por matar a alguien, el día del sepelio fingí visitar la tumba de alguien a lo lejos vi a la viuda, esos cantos que entonaban de despedida no los he podido olvidar me taladran la mente y ninguno maldecía. ¡Dos niñas huérfanas! y cerca de ellos estaba él, dándole el pésame a la viuda, ¿Cómo pudo? Si él mismo lo entregó a nosotros.

Candy se realizó la prueba casera de embarazo.

-¡Tía salió positiva!-dijo Candy sorprendida.

-Mañana primero Dios te harás los análisis para que detecten con exactitud cuantos meses tienes.

-Tía, tengo que ir hacer algunas compras, necesito pañales para las niñas y otras cosas.

-No quiero que vayas sola, temo que alguien te dañe-la señora Elroy se puso a llorar, había tratado de ser fuerte pero no pudo más, ambas lloraron por Anthony.

Albert se comunicó con la señora Elroy en la tarde.

-Y al fin ¿Qué resultados arrojaron las pruebas de embarazo?

-Positivo

Albert cerró los ojos y apretó los labios.

-Mañana la llevaré al hospital para que la valoren.

-Si hijo, trata de venir temprano, Candy tiene que hacer compras y quiero que la acompañes.

-¡Tía por favor! tengo doble turno no llegaré a tiempo, que vaya sola, la vida sigue, no debemos vivir con miedo.

-Todavía está reciente lo de Anthony ¡No quiero que Candy ande sola en la calle!

-Si te tranquiliza contrataré un chofer.

-No es necesario, ya lo había pensado yo también puedo contratarlo, lo que quiero es que nos apoyes y que estés cerca de nosotros.

Candy tuvo que ir sola de compras dejó las niñas con la señora Elroy y Dorothy, no se dio cuenta que un auto la seguía, llegó al centro comercial, agarró un carrito, y metía todo lo que requería, poco a poco se iba llenando por un momento al caminar por los pasillos recordó a Anthony.

-¡Mira Candy! una marca nueva, debemos probarla.

-Anthony no voy a jugar con la piel de mis hijas, el dermatólogo nos sugirió los productos mustela son los únicos que no les causan alergias.

-¡Estas niñas tienen piel de ricas! Mi sueldo se va en pañales, leche y otros productos de bebé.

Candy bajó la cabeza

-Perdón no quise decir eso, soy un tonto.

-Yo también debo trabajar

-No amor, tu sigue con el cuidado de las niñas, gracias a Dios contamos con la ayuda de la tía Elroy y del tío William, se hace el duro pero nos saca de apuros a todos.

-Señora, ¿Me escucha?

Candy miró al hombre que la llamaba

-¿Si?

-¿Qué si la puedo ayudar con el carrito? Parece que no puede con él.

-No gracias, estaba pensativa y por eso dejé de caminar, yo puedo sola.

-Por favor permítame ayudarla, sabe he estado leyendo la Biblia, y leí en el libro de Mateo 7:12 Así que, todas las cosas que queráis que los hombres hagan con vosotros, así también haced vosotros con ellos; porque esto es la ley y los profetas.

-¿Es usted cristiano?

El hombre miró fijamente a Candy arrugando él ceño contestó: Me regalaron una Biblia recién estoy estudiándola.

-Empiece con el libro de San Juan y ya después por proverbios.

-Entonces ¿Me permite ayudarla?

-Sí, claro

Candy no sabía que el que caminaba a su lado era el asesino de su esposo, llegaron a la caja, el hombre se fijó en la forma de pago de Candy, puso las bolsas en el carrito y fueron hacia la camioneta familiar.

-Como le decía en mi Iglesia hay discipulado, pueden enseñarle a interpretar al Biblia.

-Lo tomaré en cuenta, uno de estos domingos me apareceré por ahí, espero poder saludarla.

Llegaron a la camioneta, el hombre ayudó a Candy a meter las cosas, en su saco tenía la misma pistola con que había matado a Anthony y en el otro bolsillo tenía una jeringa preparada.

-¡Candy! ¡Candy!

Candy miró y era Stear con su familia, el hombre dijo: Tengo que irme, pronto sabrá de mí.

-¡Stear, Paty!

-¿Con quién estabas?

-Con un recién convertido.

-Candy, los tiempos no están para que andes de confiada, si se lo cuento al tío William o a la tía Elroy te van a reprender-dijo molesto Stear.

-Queremos advertirte que no te vaya hacer sentir mal Eliza, fueron a vernos ella y Annie para que las apoyemos en decirle a la tía Elroy que no ponga nada de su herencia a tu nombre.

-Ya me imaginaba que algo así sucedería, era lógico, al morir Anthony …

-Ya les dijimos que no las apoyaremos, Archie tiene un excelente trabajo, pero es que Annie lo hace gastar en lujos y Eliza es pura avaricia, su hermano es político y su esposo es rico ¿Y quiere más? Si alguien tiene derecho sobre las posesiones de la tía Elroy son tus hijas y mi tío William.

-Si supieran que no me preocupa eso, pensaba irme con mi hermano, pero…

-Si ya sabemos lo que pasó, estamos contigo y con tus niñas, les amamos-le dijo Paty

Se despidieron de Candy el hombre observaba todo desde su vehículo.

Esa noche llegó Albert agotado, encontró a la señora Elroy y a Candy jugando con las niñas.

-Buenas noches.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la frente a su tía.

-William, ya debes cambiar tus cosas a la casa.

El respiró profundo y dijo—Pensé que ya estarían dormidas, si, el fin de semana si Dios lo permite traeré mis cosas a la casa.

Una de las niñas gateó hacia Albert, este la levantó.

-¡Papá!

 **Hola chicas gracias por seguir el fic: Este capítulo se lo dedico a dos grandes mujeres a Nathy y Rixa Eve, Dios las siga bendiciendo en todo.**

 **Saludos a Glenda, Val rod, Awylin440, Josie, Yuleni, Gina Riquelme, chidamami, Ros, Mabolla15, Maravilla 121, Stormaw, Triny, Anmoncer, Boribonbon, natu, Fabiola R, Lucerito Santoskoy (admirable que puedas escribir sobre ambos galanes) Nina, Susana Rojas, Bunny, Jenny, Becky 10000, SAyuri, Mary silenciosa, Lizbeth Haruka, fandcya, Jacky Andrew, Y a las chicas de los grupos en el Face, Anahi, Elen, Lizeth etc.**

 **chicas apoyemos a la nueva escritora Albert Fan Gaby tiene un fic terminado llamado** **ILUSIÓN? QUERER? o AMAR? No lo sé, ya lo terminó así que no tardará mucho en actualizar.**


	6. Chapter 6

Candy se puso de todos colores por lo que le dijo la niña a Albert, la señora Elroy se puso a llorar.

-Tía ¿Por qué lloras?-preguntó Albert

-Extrañan a Anthony piensan que eres su papá.

-Estoy cansado, no tengo ganas de escuchar dramas, me iré a descansar

-Primero tienes que ayudar a Candy para dormir a las nenas.

Albert clavó sus ojos en Candy y ella agachó la cabeza.

-Entonces me llevaré a una de las chiquitas esas-Lo dijo en forma despectiva— cuando se quede dormida te la llevaré a la habitación Candy.

-Como usted diga tío William

Al escuchar que le dijo nuevamente tío arqueó la ceja e hizo una mueca.

Dorothy le dio el biberón preparado y él se subió a la habitación para dárselo a la niña, mientras le daba la mamila sintió ternura al ver que se dormía poco a poco.

-Esta mi tía juega sucio, sabe que no puedo resistirme a los niños, tengo vídeos de todos mis sobrinitos y estas niñas de Anthony son unas ternuritas-pensó Albert.

Llegó el Sábado, Albert cambió sus cosas a la residencia de la señora Elroy.

-Es hora que hablemos William, quiero que te cases con Candy.

-¡De ninguna manera! No lo hice antes mucho menos ahora, ¡Candy tendrá a su tercer hijo! Y ese matrimonio iría directo al fracaso porque aparte de que yo no la amo, ella siempre me va a estar comparando con Anthony.

-William eres un ególatra, tengo las acciones que nos dejó tu abuelo a tu padre y a mí, antes que falleciera tu papá me endosó su parte porque yo me encargaría de todos ustedes, es por eso que los pude mantener tantos años.

-Eso lo sé tía.

-Todos pudieron estudiar su carrera, cada uno de ustedes han logrado construir sus residencias por si mismos, aunque a veces han necesitado un pequeño impulso, ahí hemos estado tú y yo para apoyarlos sacarlos de apuros. Aprendieron a ganarse todo con su esfuerzo, quizás si les hubiese dado todo fácil no fueran los hombres de bien que son ahora.

-¿A qué viene todo este discurso tía?

-A que quiero dejar todo en orden, Anthony fue el más chico de ustedes.

-Sí, también el más consentido. Él fue el único que no pudo adquirir bienes por sí mismo y al que lo…

-Tú sabes que él era muy enfermizo, Candy lo cuidó cuando se enfermó en Nueva York, mientras que nosotros ignorábamos por lo que estaba pasando.

-Sí, ahí se enamoraron y nos dieron la sorpresa de que se habían casado y que ya Candy estaba embarazada. A ella la despidieron de su trabajo lo mismo que a él por su enfermedad, no les convenía a sus jefes tenerlo como empleado, no sé porque no los demandó, Anthony era muy blandito.

-Efectivamente, ahora quiero hacer mi testamento, está Residencia vale mucho, quiero dejártela pero necesito que sientes cabeza con Candy.

-Yo tengo mi propio dinero tía, no me puedes obligar a contraer matrimonio por tu herencia, déjale ese dinero a las hijas de Anthony.

-¡Que no entiendes que no me puedo arriesgar a que Candy les ponga un padrastro a sus niñas! En las historias de la Biblia cuando moría uno, el hermano se casaba con la esposa del difunto para…

-¡Eso fue en la antigüedad tía! ahorita estamos en otra época, además eso era si no había dejado descendencia en este caso Anthony ha dejado a tres ¡A TRES!

-¡Estoy segura que Anthony te pidió en una o más ocasiones que si algo le pasaba que cuidaras de su familia! ¿Es así o me equivoco?

-Pero en lo moral tía, no casándome con su viuda, imagínate lo que dirá la gente…

Candy contemplaba a sus niñas en ese momento recordó cuando se casó con Anthony, había sido en las oficinas del registro civil de Nueva York, Jimmy era uno de los testigos con una de sus compañeras del hospital, en la noche de bodas, Jimmy se fue a la casa de uno de sus amigos para que ellos pudieran estar solos en el departamento.

 **Retrospección**

Llegaron al departamento después de festejar en un restaurante de comida china, había sido todo muy sencillo.

Cuando por fin estuvieron solos, Candy se sentía nerviosa.

-Fue un día lleno de sorpresas, me voy a duchar-dijo Candy,

-Te acompaño- dijo Anthony sonriente.

Candy se sonrojó y contestó: Preferiría hacerlo sola, es que…

-Entiendo, era broma.

-Puedes usar la habitación de Jimmy para ducharte-Le ofreció Candy.

-Gracias la usaré.

Ambos se metieron a la ducha, Anthony salió antes y fue a la sala, encendió la televisión y se puso a ver un partido de futbol americano.

Candy pensó: ¿Qué me pongo? Una pijama o lencería, es mi esposo y es mi noche de bodas—Candy respiró profundo y se puso un baby doll y una panty de encaje en color rosa, así salió de la habitación, Anthony la miró y se quedó boquiabierto, se puso de pie rápidamente y fue hacia ella.

-Si no te sientes segura de esto podemos dejarlo para otro día-Quiso ser amable Anthony para que no se sintiera presionada.

Candy le preguntó: ¿Tú que deseas?

-Yo deseo hacerte mía, no puedo mentirte—Él ya había reaccionado al ver su cuerpo semi desnudo

-Tómame sí gustas, soy tu esposa

Anthony no esperó que se lo dijera dos veces y la besó en el cuello, luego bajó a sus hombros, era tan delicado con ella, Candy no quiso hacer comparaciones entre él y Albert, sólo se dejó llevar, parecía como si la acariciara con los pétalos de una flor era tan placentero, se acostaron en ese sofá , mientras la amaba con movimientos lentos y profundos la miraba con amor, Candy cerró sus ojos.

-No los cierres, quiero ver las esmeraldas de tus hermosos ojos mientras te hago el amor-le dijo Anthony.

¡Te amo Candy! ¡Te amooo!

 **Tiempo Actual**

-Candy te estoy hablando ¿No me escuchas?-le dijo Albert

-Perdona, yo estaba…

-Baja, todos han venido a visitarte.

Albert agarró a una de las pequeñas, Candy llevó a la otra.

Cuando estaban a mitad de las escaleras escucharon que Eliza le decía a la señora Elroy.

-No puedes dejarle nada a Candy, ella se enamorará de un lagartón y este se quedará con todo lo que nos pertenece a los Andrew.

-La señora Elroy dijo: William se casará con Candy dentro de cinco meses.

Candy se detuvo y lo miró.


	7. Chapter 7

-¿Te parece descabellado no es así? A mí también pero es para proteger a tus hijas, si te casas conmigo Eliza y Annie te dejaran de molestar.

-¿Casarnos sin amor?-le preguntó Candy poniendo atención en la reacción que él tendría.

Al escuchar la frase de los labios de Candy se le endureció el corazón.

-No es por tu bienestar que lo haré, bien sabes que a mí no me interesas-le dijo Albert con desprecio

-Eso lo supe siempre- contestó Candy doliente

-¿Que se van a casar? ¿Pero a que están jugando? ¿Acaso Candy será mujer de todos los varones de la familia Andrew? Primero fue novia del tío William, luego se casó con Anthony, y ahora se casará con el tío William, la gente no cesará de hablar de nosotros- reñía Eliza

-Tiene razón Eliza-la apoyaba Annie

Albert intervino diciendo: No quiero ser grosero con ustedes Annie y Eliza pero creo que son las menos indicadas para juzgarnos a Candy y a mí por nuestro proceder, ella será mi esposa, así debió ser desde un principio, quizás los designios de Dios fueron que Anthony no se quedara sin descendencia, es por eso que permitió que pasáramos los tres por todas esas situaciones, ahora hay que seguir adelante, haré mi mujer a la viuda de mi sobrino, y no quiero que la recriminen por esto.

A Candy le dio un vuelco el corazón al escucharlo, se quemaba por dentro. No pudo explicar lo que sentía dentro de sí, Annie y Eliza no dijeron ni una palabra más pues no querían ganarse la desaprobación de Albert.

Ese momento vívido hizo que Candy recordara el día que Anthony y ella se presentaran como esposos a la familia.

 **Retrospección**

Todos estaban emocionados, conocerían a la esposa de Anthony, era nochebuena, la mesa estaba servida, tenía media hora que habían llegado del servicio navideño en la Iglesia, cada uno ocupó su lugar.

Dieron gracias por los alimentos, se escuchó el timbre, Dorothy fue abrir, no aguantaba la curiosidad de conocer a la susodicha que había cautivado el corazón de Anthony, cuando abrió la puerta se quedó impactada.

Todos en la mesa estaban conversando amenamente cuando escucharon la voz de Candy:

-Buenas noches Dorothy ¡Feliz navidad!

Se miraron unos a otros estaban expectantes de ver si era verdad lo que escucharon sus oídos, efectivamente la esposa de Anthony era la misma que meses atrás había salido con Albert.

-¿Pero qué broma de mal gusto es esta Anthony? - dijo Albert disgustado.

-Buenas noches, les presento a mi esposa, aunque ya todos la conocen-dijo Anthony con una sonrisa.

Vieron el vientre abultado de aquella mujer, todos reclamaron al mismo tiempo.

-¿Acaso estás loco? ¿Por qué te casaste con la amante del tío William? ¡Esa mujer no tiene principios!, primero anduvo con el tío William como no lo pudo atrapar con sus artimañas, envolvió con zalamerías al sobrino.

Era un escándalo, hablaban al mismo tiempo y no se entendía lo que decían, Albert se levantó de la mesa y se fue de la casa, atrás de él se fueron los demás, dejando así la mesa servida, la única que no se quitó fue la señora Elroy.

Ella vio que no quedó ninguno de sus sobrinos, miró a los jóvenes rubios y les dijo:

-Este banquete quedó solo para nosotros, ¡nos daremos un festín! mientras cenamos quiero que me cuenten como se enamoraron, la noche todavía comienza y quiero escuchar su relato.

-Gracias tía- dijo Anthony abrazándola.

-Acércate tú también Candy, bienvenida a la familia.

-¡Gracias Señora Elroy! –dijo Candy con la voz quebrada.

 **Fin de la retrospección**

 **Tiempo actual**

Llegó el Domingo, Los Andrew entraron a la Iglesia, Candy miró al hombre que la ayudó con el carrito en el centro comercial y lo saludó de lejos , Albert miró al tipo.

-¿Lo conoces?- cuestionó a Candy

-Sí, me ayudó a llevar el carrito cuando fui de compras en el centro comercial.

-Te prohíbo que hables con desconocidos

-Pero es simpatizante de la Iglesia, el…

-¡Ya te dije que no hables con desconocidos! No importa que te digan que son pastores o ancianos de la Iglesia, o que es el papa o hasta él mismo presidente, te prohíbo hablar con gente desconocida, pronto seré tu esposo y deberás sujetarte a mi.

Tomaron su lugar en las bancas , Albert le pasó la niña a la señora Elroy, en cuanto vio que estaban distraídos con el orden del culto, se acercó al asesino de Anthony.

-¿Qué haces en la Iglesia?- le cuestionó Albert

-Los asesinos podemos arrepentirnos de nuestros pecados.

-¡No quiero que llegues a la misma Iglesia que yo! Ve a otra pero aquí no, no quiero que te vuelvas acercar a esa mujer, la haré mi esposa.

-Como usted diga Doctor Andrew, no volverá a ocurrir.

El hombre salió asombrado: ¡Era su familiar!–pensó- ahora se casará con la viuda.

El asesinato de Anthony lo dejaron como caso sin resolver, no había pistas que los llevara a su ejecutor.

Pasaron los cinco meses y la Residencia de la señora Elroy estaba repleta de invitados, Candy tenía 6 meses de embarazo.

-Con el poder que me otorga la ciudad de Chicago, los declaro marido y mujer-dijo el juez.

Albert miró a Candy, sabía que todos esperaban que la besara, se acercó a ella y tomó sus labios.

 **Chicas lindo inicio de semana.**


	8. Chapter 8

Albert había quedado de acuerdo con su tía que esa noche dormiría en un hotel con Candy, las nenas se quedarían bajo el cuidado de la niñera que habían contratado y la señora Elroy vigilaría que las cuidara bien, le dijeron a los ancianos de la Iglesia los motivos por los cuáles desposaría a Candy, ellos lo animaron y pensaron que era buena idea para que no quedara desamparada.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada en el trayecto al hotel, Candy estaba preocupada por las niñas, le daba tristeza dejarlas esa noche. Albert se estacionó ya estaba reservada la habitación, Candy pensó que era para tapar las apariencias, los guió el botones del hotel.

Habían dos camas matrimoniales en la habitación, Candy se sintió aliviada pues pensó que Albert no querría nada con ella, Candy alistó sus cosas para ducharse él la siguió con la mirada sin decir palabra alguna, después de veinte minutos salió con una bata larga de algodón, Albert tenía su ropa lista para entrar al wc a bañarse, ella apagó la lámpara de su buró y cerró los ojos, se le vinieron los recuerdos de Anthony a su memoria.

 **Retrospección**

Candy se miró al espejo y le dieron ganas de llorar.

-¿Qué pasa amor? ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Hice algo que te hiciera sentir mal?

-No, lo que pasa es que veo mi enorme barriga y las manchas en mi cara que aunado a mis pecas me hacen ver horrible.

-No amor, estás más bella que nunca, el cabello se te ha puesto más espeso, perdóname que te diga esto pero tus pechos se te ven más grandes y no hablaré más de tus atributos porque se escucharía vulgar de mi parte- le dijo Anthony sonrojado.

Él se puso atrás de ella y le besó el cuello y acarició su vientre.

-Además aquí llevas a mis niñas, el regalo más hermoso que Dios nos pudo mandar.

Candy se volteó hacia él con una sonrisa, él la guió a la cama y abrió su bata para besar y acariciar su barriga.

-Ya quiero que nazcan para conocerlas, seré el padre más dichoso de la tierra, a una le pondremos Rosemary como mi mamá ¿y a la otra como le llamaremos?

Candy contestó: Elroy

-¡Pero que locuras dices! ¡No quiero que una de mis hijas se llame Elroy!

-¿Por qué? es el nombre de tu tía, la persona más buena del mundo que ha hecho que toda tu familia me acepte.

-No Candy, tú te los has ganado a todos con tus acciones, el único al que no le pasas es a mi tío William por obvias razones, ya ves a mí tampoco me ha perdonado.

-Tiene razón en odiarme-dijo Candy con pesar.

-Eres tan hermosa que aún con esta hermosa barriguita me enciendes por completo, ¡Te amo intensamente! Y estoy lleno de lujuria quiero hacerte el amor mira cómo me has puesto.

Anthony, recorrió cada parte de su cuerpo a besos, tardó varios minutos acariciando y besando su vientre diciéndoles a las bebé: las amo Rosy y Elroy, ya quiero conocerlas, serán como yo de ojos azules y rubio, le hizo el amor a Candy incesantemente.

 **Fin de la restrospección**

Albert salió del baño a Candy le llegó el olor de su perfume estaba muy sensible su sentido del olfato, el apagó su lámpara quedando aquella suite en completa oscuridad.

A ella la venció el sueño, a los 10 minutos sintió que Albert le acariciaba las piernas, sentía su dureza rozando sus pompas, su respiración agitada, le bajó el calzón y le alzó la pierna, Candy no sabía que hacer temía rechazarlo, él ya se había convertido en su esposo, apretó sus pechos sin ningún tacto.

-Me duelen un poco- le dijo Candy para que el no siguiera apretándolos.

El entonces la acarició con cuidado, en cuanto escuchó que ella gimió, se aventuró a tocarla en su parte íntima al sentirla lubricada la penetró, sólo se escuchaban las gemidos de él, al finalizar Albert comentó: sólo podré hacértelo de esta manera hasta que haya nacido tu bebé, quiero que sea por cesárea igual que las gemelas para que sigas estrecha y me siga saciando de ti.

Candy se horrorizó al escucharlo, no podía creer que sólo le dijera cosas referentes al acto sexual, ninguna palabra de afecto, sólo se preocupaba de que su vagina no se estirara y quedara flácida.

Ella se puso a llorar en silencio Albert regresó a su cama y recordó:

 **Retrospección**

-¿A qué vienes? ¿Cómo te atreves a presentarte en mi casa después de lo que hiciste?- le reclamó Albert a Anthony.

-Tío perdóname, pero no podemos estar toda la vida disgustados, debemos reconciliarnos, ni tus oraciones ni las mías llegan a la presencia de Dios porque estamos peleados, además la tía Elroy no puedes estar tranqui…

Albert le había dado un puñetazo a Anthony tirándolo al suelo.

-Desde que la viste la deseaste ¿Verdad? No me mientas, esperaste a que tuviésemos ese mal entendido para quitármela ¡Eres un desgraciado!

-No puedo mentirte, me enamoré de ella a primera vista, traté de ahogar este sentimiento pero fue más grande que mi razón, al verla en nueva York y enterarme de que terminaron, no dejé pasar la oportunidad, tenía que hacerla mi esposa, ella cuidó de mí mientras estuve enfermo, supe que estábamos destinados a pasar juntos el resto de nuestras vidas. ¡Por favor tío! Por la memoria de mi madre perdóname.

Vi arrepentido a Anthony, lo sentí tan sincero y yo no podía estar disgustado toda la vida con él, ella era la única culpable, nos puso como rivales a él y a mí, nunca pude perdonarle que se casara con la mujer que amaba, pero también lo amaba a él, siempre habíamos sido tan cercanos, una mujer no iba a romper ese cariño, por eso canalicé todo mi odio hacia ella.

-Candy te amo pero al mismo tiempo te sigo odiando.


	9. Chapter 9

Albert no pudo dormir, recordaba aquella noche que Candy se entregó a él primera vez y después de eso sus intenciones fueron casarse con ella…

 **Retrospección**

-Patty ahora que estamos en la tienda ¿Me puedes acompañar al área de joyería?

-Tío William, ¿Qué planea hacer? -preguntó Patty emocionada

-Allá lo sabrás

-Stear, voy acompañar a tu tío, por favor cuida de los niños.

-Si amor no tengas cuidado

Albert se dirigió dónde estaban las alhajas

-Ayúdame a elegir un anillo de compromiso.

\- ¿Te piensas comprometer con Candy?

\- ¿Parece una locura verdad?

-Tú que decías que nunca te casarías ¡Por fin alguien pudo amarrarte!

-Estoy locamente enamorado de ella, ¡la haré mi esposa lo antes posible!

Patty observó los anillos

\- ¿Con cuánto presupuesto cuentas tío?

-Cincuenta mil dólares

Patty abrió los ojos al doble

-¿Lo consideras poco? ¿Será que debo de comprarle uno de 100,000? ¡Dime ya! estoy impaciente.

-Me asusto porque es mucho dinero.

-Todo lo que poseo será de Candy y ella será mía, además quiero pedírselo de una manera poco usual la llevaré al cine y en el espacio de los anuncios haré que pasen un vídeo de las fotos donde posamos juntos y al final saldré en el vídeo diciendo: Candy ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa? -Albert miró a Patty para fijarse de la expresión de su rostro con ello comprendería si le parecía buena idea o no.

\- ¡Es lo más romántico que he escuchado en mi vida! Sólo de imaginármelo me emociona, ¡Quiero estar presente para ver la cara de Candy ese día!

-Está bien, entonces apartaremos los lugares.

 **Fin de la retrospección.**

Ese día compré el anillo de compromiso, total ni pude dárselo, aún lo conservo entre mis cosas de valor.

Al día siguiente Albert estaba listo para regresar a la residencia de su tía, no quiso despertar a Candy, la contempló por varios minutos mientras dormía, bajó a desayunar al restaurante del Hotel y ordenó algo para ella, el timbre la despertó, cuando abrió la puerta se alegró por el servicio a la habitación pues tenía mucha hambre, desayunó y luego se alistó para encontrarse con sus niñas.

Albert entró a la suite.

-Que bueno que ya estás lista

El la miró y sintió debilidad por ella, con la claridad del sol alumbrándola la vio más bonita, se acercó y la aprisionó entre sus brazos.

-Te deseo Candy, tu cuerpo me enloquece, aun en tu estado haces que te codicie.

Candy volteo la cara impidiendo así que la besara, pero él estaba fuera de si no le importó el rechazo.

-Créame no es intencional, no quiero hacer nada que le provoque excitación.

-Desnúdate- le ordenó Albert

-Ya quiero ir a la casa para ver a mis hijas- dijo Candy para evadirlo

-Ellas están bien cuidadas, antes de irnos quiero tomarte de nuevo-insistió Albert

\- No quiero que sea como anoche, me sentí usada

Albert no podía más, no quería forzarla por lo que expresó:

-Te haré el amor Candy

Ella se llenó de esperanzas, por un momento pensó que las cosas irían bien a partir de ese instante, se desnudó ante su meticulosa mirada, Albert acarició cada parte de su cuerpo, llegaron al éxtasis al mismo tiempo.

Después del acto, Albert hizo como que no había pasado nada entre ellos y le dijo: Ya ponte la ropa te espero en el lobby.

No dijeron nada durante el camino a la residencia de Elroy Andrew.

Albert no se cambió a la recamara de Candy, sino se quedó donde siempre.

Al día siguiente que se marchaba a su trabajo, sólo se despidió de la señora Elroy, al llegar al otro hospital para cubrir su turno le salió al encuentro un hombre:

-Doctor Andrew, requerimos su presencia.

-¡Les dije que me dejaran de molestar

-Son órdenes, usted sabe que su familia podría salir afectada y más ahora que tiene una esposa por quien velar.

-Me dijeron que no me acosarían y uno de ustedes se atrevió a ir a la misma Iglesia que yo.

-Ese tipo actuó por cuenta propia, le llamaremos la atención.

-Iré saliendo de aquí, ahora tengo que cubrir mi turno.

-Es urgente, el paciente no podrá esperar más.

Albert tuvo que pedir permiso para salvarle la vida a uno de esos delincuentes.

En cuanto terminó de operar Albert los retó:

-Búsquense a otro que les haga este trabajo sucio ¡y déjenme en paz!

-Usted es uno de los mejores, además siempre ha sido bien recompensado.

-Yo no les he pedido dinero, iré con la policía y denunciaré que me están extorsionando, que me tienen amenazado y que…

-Antes que usted vaya mataremos a todos los que ama.


	10. Chapter 10

**Retrospección**

Albert recordó que salió del hospital después de una jornada difícil de trabajo, se dirigió hacia su auto eran las once de la noche, tuvo una cirugía en la que había sufrido complicaciones, en cuanto entró su carro y se sentó dos hombres lo sorprendieron amenazándolo con armas de alto calibre.

-Doctor Andrew

-¿Quiénes son? Si gustan llévense mi auto y mi cartera, sólo déjenme bajar no es necesario que me hagan daño.

-Si quisiéramos sólo el auto ya nos los hubiésemos llevado, requerimos sus habilidades como cardiólogo, nos han dicho que usted es el mejor en la ciudad de Chicago.

-Pero ¿Por qué lo hacen de esta manera? Pueden pedir una consulta y…

-Nuestro jefe es uno de los hombres más buscados por la interpol, no se puede exponer a que lo detengan por ir a una consulta, lo tendremos recluido hasta que le ponga el marcapaso.

-¿Quién le dijo que necesita marcapaso? Hay que hacer estudios preoperatorios y ver si lo requiere.

-Se hizo todos los estudios pero el primer cardiólogo se negó a operarlo y tuvimos que matarlo, por eso ahora acudimos a usted.

Albert se acordó que habían asesinado a su profesor hacía poco tiempo.

Le taparon los ojos y lo llevaron a una enorme mansión la cual contaba con su propio quirófano, le dieron los estudios de laboratorio a Albert es decir toda la información que necesitaba saber para efectuar la operación.

-Buenas noches Doctor William Andrew

Albert miró al hombre pero no lo reconoció.

-Buenas noches.

-Me lo recomendaron y es por eso que lo he mandado a traer, necesito que me opere.

-¡Yo no voy a estar aliado con la mafia! prefiero…

-¿Morir? ¿Cómo su mentor? Primero le cortamos las dos manos, luego le sacamos los ojos y al final le dimos el tiro de gracia, ¿Se acuerda del titular del periódico?

Albert pensó: Dios mío ¿Qué debo hacer? Siento que no estoy listo para morir, pero y si lo opero y de todas maneras me matan.

-¿Cómo me pueden garantizar que no me van a matar después de operarlo?

-Tiene mi palabra, aunque soy un delincuente suelo cumplir mis promesas, por ejemplo ahora mismo le prometo que si no accede empezaremos por cortarle la mano izquierda.

En ese momento uno de los hombres encendió una sierra eléctrica los demás lo sometieron y se fue acercando a él para intimidarlo, Albert vio que estaban decididos a cortar su mano y gritó: ¡Accedo a operarlo!

-Bien doctor Andrew, si algo sale mal, lo mataran sin que sufra demasiado, pues hizo el intento, pero si todo sale bien lo recompensaré.

-No puedo operarlo ahora, necesito descansar.

Será mañana entonces, tengo reclutada a una enfermera quirúrgica, ella lo asistirá, iba a traer a su hermosa novia pero pensé que se sentiría presionado, necesito que esté tranquilo para que realice la cirugía.

-Después de eso cada vez que tienen un herido vienen a buscarme, acudí a Neal para que me ayudara a salir de este problema pero no quiso involucrarse dijo que temía por su familia, ¡sólo muerto podré deslindarme de esto! Me pregunto si la muerte de Anthony tiene que ver con lo que me está pasando.

 **Fin de la retrospección**

Candy estaba preocupada por Albert.

-¡Tía! ¡Albert ya debe de estar aquí! Hablé al hospital y dijeron que pidió permiso ¿Dónde más puede estar? Hablé a su departamento y el vigilante dijo que no se ha aparecido por ahí, ¡temo que lo hayan matado como a Anthony!

-Hija trata de calmarte.

-¡No contesta su celular! ¡Me manda a Buzón!—Candy se puso a llorar— ¡No quiero que lo dañen!

Escucharon el sonido del auto, Candy en ese momento se asomó a la ventana.

-¡Es Albert! ¡Gracias Dios mío! ¡Gracias!

La señora Elroy pensó: ¿Será que así amaste a mi Anthony?

Albert entró y Candy se aventó a sus brazos: ¡Gracias a Dios estás bien! ¡Temí que algo malo te hubiese pasado!

Albert comprendió el trauma de Candy.

-No tienes porqué preocuparte por mí, sé cuidarme sólo, estoy cansado tía, hoy no veré a las niñas creo que me estoy enfermando.

Albert quitó las manos de Candy que rodeaban su cuerpo y se fue a su habitación.

Candy miró a la señora Elroy y sonrió.

-Voy a mi habitación a darle gracias a Dios porque mi esposo regresó con bien.

-Ve hija.

Después que terminó de orar, arrulló a las niñas, se puso cómoda para dormir y recordó a Anthony.

 **Retrospección.**

Estaban en el consultorio médico.

-¿Qué tiene mi esposa doctor? ¿Es algo malo? Últimamente se cansa mucho, temo que algo grave le esté pasando.

-Nada de eso, es un placer informarles que están esperando un hijo.

Anthony miró a Candy sonriente y la abrazó.

-¡Fuimos rápidos y muy atinados!

Candy estaba sorprendida, se había quedado sin palabras.

-Aproximadamente el embarazo tiene…

-¡No es necesario que lo diga doctor! – interrumpió Candy, ya lo sabemos.

Candy pensó: ¡Oh no me esperaba esto!

El doctor le pasó los resultados a Candy y ella lo guardó en su bolso.

Al llegar al departamento, fue a su recamara mientras Anthony se quedó en la cocina para preparar la cena.

Candy abrió el sobre y leyó: Embarazo de 16 semanas.

Ella respiró agitado: ¡No puede ser! si se lo digo…


	11. Chapter 11

Se lo tengo que decir, tengo que decirle que el bebé que espero no es de él, Dios mío ¿Ahora qué pasará con mi matrimonio? De seguro que cuando lo sepa se divorciará de mí.-pensó Candy— salió de la habitación y fue hacia la cocina donde estaba Anthony cocinando.

-Anthony, tenemos que hablar.

-No me importa Candy, yo amaré al bebé como si fuera mío.

-¿Qué dices?

-Me vienes a decir que el bebé que esperas no lo engendré ¿o me equivoco?

-No te equivocas, es de Albert.

-No Candy, es mío, perdóname que compare esta situación con un dicho: el que compra la vaca también se hace dueño del becerrito.

-¡Oh Anthony Gracias! Pensé que me ibas a dejar-Candy se puso a llorar de la alegría.

-Estoy impregnado del olor de las verduras por eso no puedo abrazarte ahora, pero por favor quita de tu mente esas ideas, nunca te dejaré, te amo y no quiero alejarme de ti.

-Pero ¿no crees que Albert se debe de enterar que…

-Enredaríamos las cosas Candy, tu casada conmigo, el visitando al bebé por ser su padre, creo que sería incómodo para los tres.

-Está bien como tú digas, yo me sujeto a ti.

 **Fin de la retrospección**

Anthony me amaste aunque yo no lo merecía, tu amor fue puro e incondicional, ¿Por qué tuvieron que quitarte la vida? Ahora estoy con él, que es más frío que un tempano de hielo, eras un excelente padre, moriste sin saber que tu semilla está creciendo en mí.

Esa noche Albert se enfermó, mientras había estado recluido con los mafiosos lo metieron en una habitación con baja temperatura y sin cobijas, ni su filipina de médico lo había protegido del frío, al día siguiente a Candy le pareció extraño que no se levantara para ir al trabajo, entró a su habitación para preguntarle: Albert ¿No vas a ir a trabajar?

Al no obtener una respuesta se acercó a él, notó que estaba sudando y lo escuchó quejarse, le puso la mano en la frente—tienes temperatura ¿Quieres ir al hospital? ¿Te sientes muy enfermo?

-No quiero ir, por favor reporta a recursos humanos que amanecí enfermo, luego tráeme mi maletín para que tome algo para bajar la temperatura.

-Es mejor que primero te pase tu maletín con un vaso de leche para que no te haga mal al estómago por tomar la pastilla sin alimentos.

-Ve rápido pues

Ella fue corriendo a la cocina, todavía estaba en pijama, agarró un yogur y se lo llevó, le pasó su maletín, mientras el buscaba en su maletín ella hablaba al hospital.

-¿Quieres que te traiga algo de desayunar?

-Sólo fruta, tengo algo de náuseas y trae también para ti para que desayunemos juntos, dile a la niñera que atienda a las bebés.

-Está bien le diré.

Candy le explicó a la señora Elroy que Albert estaba enfermo, ordenó a la cocinera que preparara dos porciones de frutas y por último le dio indicaciones a la niñera que se hiciera cargo de sus hijas.

Después de que desayunaron, Albert fue a lavarse la cara y los dientes, Candy fue corriendo a su habitación para hacer lo mismo, cuando salió Albert del baño no la encontró y la llamó, ella fue a ver lo que deseaba.

-Parece que está cediendo la calentura, creo que si iré al turno vespertino pero quiero aprovechar la mañana contigo.

-¿Haciendo qué?-preguntó Candy.

-Haciéndote mía, ven a la cama y acuéstate a mi lado.

-Pero …

-Primero quiero dormir abrazado una hora contigo, necesito tu cuerpo cerca de mi, consiénteme Candy, abrázame y mitiga esta sed que tengo de ti.

Candy se acostó a su lado él se pegó a ella y le dijo al oído: El aroma de tu cuerpo siempre me ha enloquecido, ¡Candy!-susurró él, despertando el amor de ella.

Él se durmió, Candy recordó a Anthony.

 **Retrospección.**

Candy estaba en el hospital y vio que unos camilleros llevaban a Anthony por el pasillo a toda velocidad.

-¡Es Anthony! ¿Qué le habrá pasado? -

Candy fue tras ellos, escuchó al socorrista decir: tuvo una crisis asmática lo encontraron en su departamento con dificultad para respirar

-Tendremos que intubarlo- señaló el doctor

-¿Tan grave está?-preguntó Candy angustiada.

-Presenta un cuadro de Neumonía, está muy pálido ¿Pero porque te preocupas? ¿Acaso lo conoces?

-Sí lo conozco, quisiera cuidar de él.

-Primero deja que lo estabilicemos, llama a su familia es muy posible que no lo logre.

Fui rápidamente y no supe quién contestó, nunca pude reconocer su voz.

-Buenas tardes, quisiera hablar con la señora Elroy

-¿Quién habla perdón?

-Soy Candice White

-Ya se me hacía raro que una mosquita muerta como tú no le rogara a mi tío para que volvieran.

-Yo te pedí hablar con la señora Elroy no con tu tío.

-Aquí nadie quiere hablar contigo, ¡deja de molestar!

Me acuerdo que me colgó el teléfono quise hablar nuevamente pero no me contestaron.

Pedí que me asignaran para cuidar de Anthony a los tres días despertó, se angustiaba de estar conectado al oxígeno, me apretaba las manos para impedir que me separara de él. Gracias a Dios a los cinco días le quitaron el tubo, le dolía la garganta no podía hablar, yo le decía que no se esforzara, pero él quería agradecerme por cuidarlo, escuchó que no me iba al departamento con mi hermano para quedarme en las noches cuidando de él, cuando por fin pudo emitir sonidos me dijo:

-Candy gracias , no sabes lo que esto significa para mí.

-Anthony, quise comunicarme con tu tía pero alguien contestó el teléfono y se negó a…

-Estuvo mejor así, para no preocuparla, mi tía padece de hipertensión, aparte de eso le ha querido dar dos infartos, fue lo mejor. Candy cuando estuve con los ojos cerrados, escuchaba tu dulce voz, eso es lo que me motivó a luchar por mi vida, le pedí a Dios que me concediera unos años más para hacerte feliz.

-Anthony ¿Qué cosas dices? Yo fui mujer de tu tío, comprendo que pasaste por un momento difícil y yo fui la única conocida que tuviste cerca, no te preocupes, hablaremos a tu familia para que venga a verte.

-¡No quiero que les hables!

-Anthony, ellos tienen que saber que te estás recuperando de una neumonía, casi mueres.

-Quise morir, porque no quisiste salir conmigo

-¿Qué estás diciendo?

-Si cuando nos encontramos en la cafetería me llené de ilusiones, pensé que Dios te había puesto en mi camino, cuando rechazaste a salir conmigo, caminé bajo la lluvia alcancé a llegar al departamento, no quise tomar el salbutamol ni nebulizarme al poco rato me encontró mi compañero de trabajo y ya sabemos lo que pasó.

-¡Lo que hiciste fue una tontería!

-Una tontería que me trajo hacia a ti, Candy ¡Cásate conmigo!

-¿Qué dices? Hace poco que tu tío y yo terminamos

-Me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que te vi, le pedí a Dios que me concediera tu amor y aquí estamos, entiéndelo estamos destinados a estar juntos ¿No ves las señales? La verdad es que cuando me enteré que terminaron y supe que te venías a nueva York pedí mi cambio para acá para poderte enamorar, no fue una casualidad encontrarte, yo he seguido tus pasos.

-Anthony tu confundes las circunstancias con señales de Dios, yo sigo amando a Albert.

-Haré que te enamores de mí, estoy seguro que no se te hará difícil.

Desde que le dieron de alta, insistió una y otra vez, era muy persistente, hasta que un día me besó, y sentí que me amaba de verdad, no pude rechazarlo, su mirada me enamoró. ¡Qué clase de mujer fui! Me enamoré del tío y del sobrino a la vez.

 **Fin de la Retrospección.**

Albert se despertó después de dos horas de dormir junto a ella, se sentía un poco mejor, se quitó su ropa de dormir, luego le bajó la pijama a Candy levantó las piernas y las puso en sus hombros.

-No estoy lubricada, me podría doler.

Está bien déjame arreglar eso…

 **Chicas les agradezco por seguir el fic.**

 **Saludos a Gina Riquelme (gracias por consentirme con las firmitas), Nana (espero que cada vez te sientas mejor), Rixa Eve (Que Dios te siga fortaleciendo y a tu familia) Nathy Ely, Boribonbon (con este capítulo aclaré tus dudas), Chidamami, Lolita de la vega (tiempo sin saber de ti), Stormaw, Josie, Val Rod (sé que tu consentido es Anthony pero se me hace difícil escribir de otro personaje que no sea Albert) Pinwy Love, Anahí78, Sayuri 1707, Bunny, Mabolla 15, Anmoncer, Awylin0440, Natu, Yuleni. Y a todas las chicas del grupo William Albert Andrew (Anohito)**

Si ven algún error por fis díganme para que corrija es que a veces se me escapan.


	12. Chapter 12

Albert besó a Candy, la acarició con la boca por todo el cuerpo pero al llegar a su vientre el bebé se movió y él se detuvo, se puso atrás de ella para penetrarla y no verla de frente.

-Me duele que no le muestres ni un poco de afecto a mis hijas, me pregunto ¿Si te portarás amoroso con el bebé que estoy esperando?

Albert dejó de penetrarla y la retó:

-¿Tú crees que es fácil saber que él te tomaba cada vez que se le antojaba? no soy de palo para no sentir, me moría de celos al verlos sonrientes, besándose y abrazándose, aunque fuera mi sobrino el que más amaba deseé su muerte en más de una ocasión.

Albert se puso a llorar- lo maté con mis pensamientos, no sabes todo el odio que sentí contra ustedes, ahora el yace muerto y yo tengo remordimientos por haber pensado eso.

-Albert ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Si, júzgame por mis pensamientos perversos, créeme daría mi vida para que él estuviera vivo, debí de morir yo, así él estaría a tu lado criando a sus hijos, en cambio para mí es difícil amarlos ya que me recuerdan su traición.

Candy sintió ganas de decirle que las niñas eran suyas pero guardó silencio. Ella se vistió y se fue a su habitación.

A esa misma hora en un cuarto de hotel Hyde estaba con su amante.

-Logramos que se muriera el heredero de la Señora Elroy pero no contamos con que obligaría a William a casarse con la viuda.

-Si, lo escuché decir que cuando el heredara les daría a cada uno su parte en vida, pero ahora parece que han cambiado de opinión, Elroy Andrew piensa dejarle todo a las niñas de Anthony y poner al tío William como albacea.

-¡Todo salió mal! Ni modo de matar a toda la familia

-¿Y si sólo hacemos que muera él? de seguro Candy tendría que irse con sus hijas, la señora Elroy pondría a mi esposo o a su hermano como albacea, yo lo podré persuadir para qué te venda esas acciones.

-¡No sabes lo difícil que se me hace estar alejado de ti!

-Lo sé a mí también me pasa lo mismo. ¿Por qué no le dices a tu amigo que para que le puedas vender esas acciones de la familia Andrew todos tienen que estar muertos? Será más fácil porque la policía dirá que es un ajuste de cuentas, supiste involucrar al tío William con ellos, también mi esposo tiene que morir y tu esposa.

-Si, esas acciones valen mucho y él las quiere para lavar su dinero sucio con esas empresas establecidas y reconocidas con varios años de prestigio. Tuve que decir que Anthony había descubierto todo por eso lo mandaron a callar, al final fue caso un caso sin resolver.

-Ahora puedes decir que el tío William expresó que está preparando todo para irse del país, así se molestaran con él e irán a matarlo.

-Si, les tuve que dar todo el horario de Anthony, así podemos planearlo, en una reunión familiar que acaben con todos, tendremos que buscar una excusa para faltar ese día.

Pasaron los días y Albert y Candy no se hablaban la señora Elroy lo notó.

-¿Qué sucede? Las cosas en lugar de mejorar entre ustedes cada vez están peor y él ni se acerca a las niñas, se supone que para eso se casaron para que el supliera a Anthony, Candy pon todo de tu parte para que él quiera estar contigo.

-Fue un error que nos casáramos lo de nosotros no tiene solución.

-Haz un intento, yo a veces siento que tú lo amas

-sí lo amo pero él no me ama ni mucho menos a mis hijos.

-¿Por qué no vamos a comprar ropa? Vamos a decirle a Paty que nos acompañe y que ella te ayude a elegir.

-No tía, no la quiero molestar, ella tiene que atender a sus hijos, iré sola.

El asesino de Anthony pasaba por la residencia Andrew lo habían comisionado para vigilar a Albert, pero él tenía otra motivación.

Cuando vio salir a Candy fue tras ella a las tiendas, por el consejo de la señora Elroy Candy se compró ropa de maternidad insinuante había una tienda especial llamada Sexi mom.

Al llegar la noche Albert llegó cuando estaban en el comedor, Candy lucía un vestido con un escote muy pronunciado.

-Buenas noches-dijo Albert, se sentó y miraba fijamente a Candy- ¡Que hermosa se ve! Es irresistible, no soportaré esta separación por más tiempo, quiero hacerla mía.

Después de comer, Candy se despidió de la señora Elroy y se fue a su recámara, estaba un poco triste pues pensaba que no había funcionado la estrategia. Ella iba adormecer a las niñas cuando Albert entró a la habitación.

-Hola-dijo con voz melosa.

-Hola

-¿Falta mucho para que se duerman las niñas?

-Después de esta le daré biberón a la otra.

-Déjame ayudarte.

Albert agarró a su niña y le dio la mamila.

La niña le sonreía mientras tomaba la leche, Albert no apartaba la mirada de Candy.

-El vestido que usaste te hizo lucir bella.

-Gracias.

Las dos niñas se durmieron, él se puso de pie y dejó a la bebé en la cuna, también Candy dejó a la otra niña, Albert le tapó el paso.

-Quiero estar contigo esta noche, te vestiste para provocarme y lo conseguiste, me tienes aquí a tus pies.

-No, sólo quise usar algo nuevo.

-Pues ese vestido despertó en mi la pasión-

Albert empezó a desvestirse delante de Candy quedando sólo en bóxer luego le alzó la bata transparente y le empezó a besar el vientre, el bebé se empezó a mover nuevamente, él se iba a detener pero siguió besándola.

-Pequeño Anthony, así te llamarás como tu padre, yo te amaré cómo a mi hijo.

Candy se llenó de emoción al escucharlo.

Ella se le montó, se escuchaban los gemidos de Albert mientras ella se movía a su ritmo.

-Si Candy, más, no me puedo saciar de ti, te necesito.

Al terminar de amarse, él se vistió.

-Quiero que tengamos nuestra luna de miel

-¿En serio? ¿Así de barrigona como estoy?

-Si- dijo Albert con una sonrisa- en su mente pensaba: quizás si estoy varios días seguidos amándola , deje de desearla un poco, por el momento no puedo quitarla de mis pensamientos.

 **Les agradezco sus comentarios, el fin de semana ya no pude actualizar porque niño tenía mucha tarea y secuestró la compu, el Domingo me tocaba dirigir los himnos en la Iglesia y ayer tuve una cita con mi mejor amiga, cuando llegué en la noche a mi casa Isra todavía seguía haciendo tarea por eso subí tarde el fic de los loquitos.**

 **Espero que Isra no tenga mucha tarea así me daría tiempo de actualizar otro Fic.**


	13. Chapter 13

-Prepararé todo para nuestro viaje, ¡Ya me imagino tu y yo haciendo el amor en la playa bajo la luz de una fogata! -expresó Albert ilusionado

\- ¿Será que podamos? Me daría miedo dejar solas a las bebés con la niñera en el hotel, aquí a veces las dejo cuando voy de compras porque sé que la tía Elroy vigila que las cuide bien.

-¿Quién dijo que las niñas irían? Sólo viajaremos tú y yo, a ellas las dejaremos en Chicago, si las llevamos serían un estorbo.

-Yo no viajaré sin mis hijas-le aclaró Candy

-¡Entonces se cebó la luna de miel! ¡Vete al cuerno Candy! Tú como mi esposa debes estar dispuesta a complacerme, debes amarme más que a tus hijas, ¿sabes algo? después que tengas al niño de Anthony querré tener mis propios hijos contigo y la misma cantidad de los que le diste a él.

Albert se fue disgustado para su habitación.

Ella pensó: Bueno tan siquiera visualiza un futuro conmigo, Tengo que hablar con el ministro y preguntarle ¿Qué momento es el adecuado para que yo le revele a Albert que las niñas son de él? Mi Anthony te extraño tu siempre tan tierno, no que tu tío es exasperante.

 **Retrospección**

-Son dos y no una tendremos el doble de felicidad, nos alegraremos dos veces cuando cada una diga su primera palabra, nos regocijaremos cuando den sus primeros pasos, toda la bendición a a segunda potencia- decía Anthony sonriente

-Pensé que estarías preocupado.

-De lo único que estoy preocupado es que te canses de mí, yo no tengo la posición de los hombres Andrew. Te casaste con el más pobre.

-Pero tienes todo el cariño para amarme, con eso es suficiente para mí.

Esa noche Anthony fue la única vez que no esperó a que yo llegara primero, siempre era complaciente, se ocupaba de que yo experimentara el éxtasis antes de él.

Albert daba vueltas en su habitación de pronto se sentó en la cama y recordó:

 **Retrospección.**

-¿Qué hacen aquí todavía? ¿Por qué no se ha ido ese par? ¡Ya pasó la navidad y estamos en año nuevo! ¿A poco le dan varios días de vacaciones? ¡Ya tienen más del mes aquí!

-Ellos están viviendo conmigo-contestó mi tía Elroy

-¡Esto es el colmo! Si Anthony se buscó a esa mujer es porque se supone que tiene que ofrecerle. ¡No van a estar viviendo a tus costillas!

\- Anthony y ella se quedaron sin empleo, por lo tanto no tienen a donde ir, a ella la despidieron por su embarazo y a él porque su compañía ya no quiere seguir gastando en su seguro médico. Por el momento iré habilitando una recámara para el bebé

-¡Esto es inaudito! No puedo creer que Anthony sea tan fresco.

-¡Tu sobrino, el hijo de tu hermana está pasando por una mala racha! Y yo voy a apoyarlos, no los voy a abandonar a su suerte y menos con Candy embarazada.

-Es increíble como los alcahueteas ¡Ella fue mi mujer! Debieras de botarla por arribista.

-Es la esposa de mi sobrino y con eso me basta y sobra para que yo la acoja en mi casa, por cierto, se ha estado sintiendo mal, quiero que me ayudes para que la llevemos al doctor, recomiéndame un buen ginecólogo para que se haga un ultrasonido y veamos si todo está bien con el bebé.

-¡Sólo esto me faltaba! Que me tenga que encargar de esa mujer y de su retoño.

-¿Me vas ayudar si o no? Si no lo vas hacer retírate de una vez, no tengo ánimos de estar discutiendo contigo.

-Más tarde te confirmo si hay citas para hoy mismo, ya ni te podré visitar seguido si ellos están aquí.

-Allá tú

Esa noche en el hospital

-Doctor William, su tía lo busca, vino en compañía de un matrimonio joven.

-Ahora salgo.

Los miré y ahí estaban esperándome Anthony y ella esquivaban mi mirada, los guie con la ginecóloga, ok esa mujer había sido mía había visto su desnudez y también mi sobrino conocía su cuerpo por lo que ya no quería que otro hombre la viera aunque fuera un profesional, ella se veía hermosa aun embarazada, tuve sentimientos encontrados la odiaba pero al mismo tiempo me preocupaba de que todo estuviera bien con ella, me acuerdo que le dije a Anthony que esperara afuera, mi amiga permitió que yo estuviera presente en lugar del padre, le había prometido que si me dejaba ver el monitor la invitaría a salir, yo le gustaba, Candy se sentía nerviosa pues yo estuve presente, le pusieron el gel y se escucharon los latidos de dos, en ese momento sentí que el corazón se me hacía añicos, ella le daría dos bebés, no uno sino ¡Dos!

-Son dos niñas-confirmó mi amiga, como si no lo supiese ya al verlas sin nada entre sus piernitas.

\- ¿Dos? ¡Anthony se pondrá feliz! -expresó Candy

-Uh si se pondrá feliz-dije con sarcasmo.

-¿Dos niñas? ¡Tendremos que habilitar una habitación! Mañana mismo iremos de compras-Mi tía Elroy siempre ha sido una compradora compulsiva

-Yo me encargaré de diseñar la decoración-dijo Anthony.

-Si, iba a diseñarla pero ¿quién pagaría todo eso? Todos ellos regocijándose por la noticia, me acuerdo qué miré mientras Anthony le hablaba con cariño al vientre de Candy, me pareció cursi, yo quería estar en el lugar de él, yo quería sentir ese gozo de que el amor de mi vida me fuera a dar dos niñas, yo quería sentir a mis bebés moviéndose en ella.

 **Fin de la retrospección**

-¿Qué vienes hacer aquí Hyde? Yo no te llamé

-Creo que ya es hora de que eliminen a William Andrew, si el fallece la señora Elroy …

-No me gusta que me digan lo que tengo que hacer, a Andrew lo respeto como médico, a él le debo que ahora esté gozando de excelente salud, te agradezco que me lo hayas recomendado, además parece que mi hijo heredó mi mal y quiero que él lo atienda.

\- ¿Pero no que usted quiere las acciones de…

-¡Lo que quiero es tener salud! ¡De que me sirve tener todo el dinero del mundo, si no viviré para gozarlo con mi familia!

-Pues le tengo una noticia William Andrew está preparando todo para irse de Chicago, él quiere abandonar la ciudad, ya no quiere que usted lo siga hostigando.

-¡Donde quiera que vaya lo voy a encontrar! Pero no está de más en que le dé una advertencia.

El hombre tomo su celular.

-Haz lo posible para que el doctor Andrew entienda que su familia puede salir dañada si intenta irse.

-Así lo haré.

Al día siguiente Patty llevaba a sus pequeños a la escuela, de pronto un vehículo se puso a la par de ella y empezó a golpearlo, los niños se asustaron y empezaron a llorar.

-No lloren, estaremos bien-trataba de calmarlos

Ella no pudo controlar el auto y se salió del camino sufriendo una volcadura, uno de los niños no tenía puesto el cinturón de seguridad.

 **Hola chicas definitivamente los fines de semana se me dificulta actualizar, me salen invitaciones imposibles de rechazar.**

 **Que tengan un lindo inicio de semana**


	14. Chapter 14

Albert estaba en su hora de descanso cuando vio que llegó una ambulancia, grande fue su sorpresa al reconocer que a la que bajaban en la camilla era a Paty y a sus hijos.

-¡Dios mío no puede ser posible! Díganme ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Albert

-Se volcó su auto cuando iba rumbo a la escuela de sus hijos-contestó el camillero

-¿Cuál es su estado?

-Es probable que ella pierda al bebé

-¿Bebé? ¡Ella no puede estar embarazada!

-¿La conoce?

-Es mi sobrina

-Doctor Andrew, es necesario que llame a su esposo tememos que pase lo peor.

-¡Por supuesto!

Albert tomó su celular

-¿Qué dices tío? ¡No puede ser! ahora mismo voy- Dijo Stear al mismo tiempo que iba al departamento de recursos humanos para pedir permiso de ausentarse.

Albert se comunicó con toda la familia por último le avisó a Candy.

-Están interviniendo a Paty tiene sangrado uterino, no quiero que vengas al hospital con las niñas, aquí hay demasiado nerviosismo, tampoco quiero que venga la tía Elroy, encuentra las palabras adecuadas para informarle lo que está pasando, sin que ella se altere o mejor no se lo digas.

-Así lo haré

-También trata de estar tranquila, ahora estás vulnerable por tu estado.

-No te preocupes por mí, estoy bien

-Por ti más que nadie me preocupo, eres mía Candy, digo… eres mi esposa.

En miedo de la tormenta Candy pudo sonreír al escuchar esas palabras posesivas de Albert.

Después de 1 hora y media Stear llegó al hospital.

-Tío ¿Cómo están mis hijos? ¿Y mi esposa?

-Stear, Paty perdió al bebé.

-¿Bebé? ¿Cuál bebé? ¿No recuerdas que ya me hice la vasectomía?

-Sí, pero quizás falló porque efectivamente vi el feto que le sacaron.

Stear dudó un poco y expresó: Tío ¿Será que cuando pase todo esto me puedo hacer una prueba de?…

-Sí, te lo iba a sugerir, porque si no siempre tendrás la duda de que te fue infiel.

-Pero no quiero que se entere, no sé si me comprendes.

-Cuenta con mi discreción, aquí mismo te la podrás hacer.

-Doctor Andrew, surgió un problema al menor de los niños tendremos que intervenirlo, le extirparemos un pedazo de intestino el golpe que recibió lo dañó.

-¡Dios mío no puede ser! ¡Quiero ver a mi hijo!

-No puede verlo por el momento

-¿Pero que están esperando para operarlo? A mi sobrina ya la intervinieron-reclamó Albert

-Por su tipo de plasma, es O negativo y no tenemos en el banco de sangre.

-¿O negativo? ¿Pero por qué? ¿Está seguro? Ni mi esposa ni yo tenemos ese tipo de sangre, los dos somos O universal.

-Quizás algún familiar…

Stear negó con la cabeza.

-Doctor Andrew ,estamos consiguiendo en otros bancos de sangre, pero si tiene alguien entre ustedes que la done sería mejor, sólo hemos encontrado una unidad.

Stear se acercó a la familia, había llegado Eliza con su esposo, Neal y su esposa, Archie y Annie a los niños no los llevaron por obvias razones.

-Están buscando en los bancos de sangre tipo O negativo, sólo encontraron una unidad necesitan tres unidades por si surge alguna complicación-Les explicó Stear a su familia

-Ten fe Stear, mandaremos mensajes en los grupos de Whatsapp de la Iglesia, para encontrar un donante.

-Gracias, por ahora no tengo cabeza para nada.

-Te entendemos hermano, no te preocupes-trataba de tranquilizarlo Archie

Después de cuatro horas en el hospital.

-Su esposa está fuera de peligro, puede pasar a verla

Stear entró a la habitación, Paty estaba llorando.

-Supongo que ya lo sabes-le dijo Paty

-Si supe que perdiste un bebé

-¿Cómo están mis otros hijos?

-Alistair y Archibald están bien pero a Daniel tienen que operarlo

-¡No puede ser! –volvió a desatarse en llanto.

-Trata de tranquilizarte Paty.

-¿Qué harás conmigo después que termine todo esto?

-¿Alguno de los niños es mío?

-Los dos primeros.

Albert entró a la habitación.

-Stear por fin encontramos un donante, sólo que no quiso dar su nombre, se presentó pero les pidió a mis compañeros que lo mantuvieran en el anonimato.

-Me hubiese gustado agradecerle

 **Retrospección**

Me acuerdo cuando Candy estaba a punto de aliviarse…

-¡Candy! acuérdate de la respiración varias veces la practicamos-le decía Anthony agarrándola de la mano y respirando como se lo habían enseñado en la escuela para padres.

-¿Quién se acuerda ahora de eso Anthony? ¡Que me inyecten algo para el dolor!

-Si amor, llamaré a mi tío

Yo estaba en la puerta observando la escena y cuando lo vi que se acercaba traté de disimular que estaba llegando

-Tío, Candy está sufriendo mucho, quiere que le inyecten algo para el dolor.

-¡Tiene que sufrir los dolores de parto! Así lo dispuso Dios por la desobediencia de Eva ¿no te acuerdas lo que dice Génesis 3: 16? A la mujer dijo: Multiplicaré en gran manera los dolores en tus preñeces; con dolor darás a luz los hijos; y tu deseo será para tu marido, y él se enseñoreará de ti.

-¡Tío por favor! este no es el momento de que me recites la Biblia, haz algo por Candy por favor.

-Ya arreglé todo Anthony, si no, no estuviera en la mejor habitación del hospital, el ginecólogo que la está atendiendo es el mejor, así que ten paciencia.

-¿Podré ver como nacen mis bebés?

-No, porque luego los padres se desmayan y tenemos que ocuparnos de ellos y dejamos de atender a la que está en labor de parto.

-¡Tío yo quiero grabar como nacen mis hijas! ¡haz lo posible para que esté presente por favor!

-¡Que terco eres Anthony! Ahora entiendo como conseguiste que Candy te hiciera caso.

-Tío ,una cosa no tiene que ver con la otra.

-Esperarás afuera, yo grabaré todo.

-¡Tío no me hagas esto!

-¡Está bien! Entraremos los dos, vete a poner tu bata

Me acuerdo cuando salió la primera, lloró fuertemente, estaba sana, me sentí orgulloso, luego Candy presentó una arritmia tuvimos que sacar a Anthony, por primera vez me sentí incapacitado para estabilizar a una paciente, pero el ginecólogo me reprendió y pude hacer mi trabajo, ahora temo que Candy esté en riesgo con el tercer bebé, estuve demente al decirle que quiero más hijos, definitivamente le diré que después de tener a Anthony se opere para no tener más.

 **Me esforcé para actualizar esta y me estoy desvelando para subirla. ¿Cuál seguirá ahora?**


	15. Chapter 15

Candy fue a visitar a Paty.

-Hola Paty

Ella se desató en llanto.

-Candy lo arruiné todo, he destruido a mi familia, Dios me ha castigado mi hijo casi muere y perdí a mi otro bebé y mi matriz quedó inservible.

-Es lamentable Paty, pero no pienses en eso ahora, es necesario que te restablezcas por tus hijos, ellos están muy preocupados por tu salud y por su hermanito, Eliza se quedó cuidándolos en la casa, sólo quise pasar a verte y darte ánimo, me alegra que estés bien.

-Stear de seguro me repudiará, de seguro rechazará a mi hijo.

Stear ha cuidado de tu niño aquí en el hospital.

-¿Y por qué no me preguntas porqué lo hice?

-No quiero importunarte, no soy quien para juzgarte además lo que yo hice tampoco estuvo bien, es por eso que te comprendo.

-De todas maneras te lo diré, cuando Stear y yo nos casamos él no se alejaba ningún momento de mí era atento, cariñoso y apasionado, cuando me embaracé de mi primer hijo él empezó a cambiar se volvió adicto al trabajo ya no me dedicaba tiempo y siempre andaba en competencia con Archie para ver quien lograba adquirir más propiedades. Luego el me empezó a decir cosas bonitas, palabras que Stear ya no me decía, caí presa de su seducción, el si me ve hermosa. Te confesaré quien es pero guárdame el secreto. Es …

Alguien había escuchado la confesión de Paty sin que ellas se dieran cuenta.

Pasaron los días y el niño de Paty pudo salir de terapia intensiva, se comprobó que efectivamente los dos primeros niños eran de Stear y que el enfermito era producto de su infidelidad.

-¿Qué seguirá ahora Stear? –preguntó Paty

-Si me has sido infiel quiere decir que me has dejado de amar. ¿Hasta cuándo ibas a estar con esta farsa?

-Yo nunca me hubiese divorciado de ti, tenemos tres hijos a los que amo con locura y ellos te veneran, eres el esposo perfecto.

-¿Tres? Sólo dos de ellos son míos

-Pero el otro piensa que eres su papá

-Paty ¿Por qué no pensaste en nuestra familia? Todo lo arruinaste por una calentura ¡Dime quien es el desgraciado que te sedujo!

-No te lo diré pues él también es casado y no quiero perjudicarlo.

-Lo proteges, quiere decir que lo amas, el abogado vendrá a verte, no quiero que me lo compliques, te quedarás con el departamento que acabo de adquirir yo me quedaré con la custodia de mis niños y con todos los demás bienes.

-No estoy de acuerdo con eso.

-¡No tienes la suficiente moral para repeler!

-Stear, dame una oportunidad, estoy arrepentida, te prometo que no lo volveré a ver.

-No Paty, no puedo perdonarte, te quedarás con el hijo que tuviste fuera del matrimonio, no le quitaré mi apellido y te pasaré una pensión por él, pero ya no vivirán con nosotros.

-Podemos llevar consejería matrimonial

-No

-El que ama perdona

-El que ama no traiciona.

En una habitación de hotel…

-¡Pude ser yo! Esos hombres pudieron atacarme a mí en lugar de Paty

-¡No fueron ellos!

-¡Claro que fueron ellos! ¡A mí no me vas a ser tonta! Le diré a mi esposo que nos vayamos de Chicago, ya no quiero seguir siendo tu amante.

-¡Tú no me dejarás! ¡Si me hundo te hundirás conmigo!

-¿Cómo te atreves a amenazarme? No vales la pena, no arruinaré mi matrimonio por alguien como tú, Paty le confesó a Candy que tú eres su amante. Has estado con casi todas las mujeres de la familia Andrew.

-ja,ja,ja con todas no, me faltan dos

-¡Eres un cínico!

En la propiedad de la señora Elroy, Albert llegó al anochecer.

-¡Estoy agotado tía! hoy le dieron de alta a Paty y a su niño, tuve que llevarlos a su departamento. ¡Que terrible situación! La vida de Stear será caótica, ahora contrató a una niñera. Stear quiere venirse a vivir aquí con sus hijos, todo esto me tiene estresado.

-Es lamentable que Paty haya arruinado su matrimonio de esa manera, pero me alegra que esté bien, no le deseo mal, ella le dio dos hermosos hijos a Stear, la verdad es que yo no quiero que se divorcien, creo que todo tiene solución.

-Tía tú no sabes de lo que hablas, la traición de la pareja es lo único que uno no puede perdonar.

-¿Y tú ya perdonaste a Candy?

-Eso trato, pero es difícil, a veces siento que el amor saldrá victorioso, pero cuando la estoy poseyendo se me viene a la mente que ella también estuvo con él y siento que se me endurece el corazón.

-Ya no te atormentes con eso o siempre estarás lleno de amargura, anda ve con tu esposa para que te quite el estrés.

Albert subió a su recámara y encontró a Candy doblando su ropa.

-Pensé que estarías con las niñas ¿Ya se durmieron?

-Ya están dormidas ¡si ya son las 11 de la noche!

-Si fui a dejar a Paty a su nuevo hogar, estoy tan cansado me duelen los hombros estoy muy tenso.

-¿Me dejarías que te ayude a quitarte el estrés?

-¿Qué tienes en mente?

-Te preparé la bañera, todavía está tibia el agua.

-Ah, creí que harías otra cosa

-Lo otro lo haré cuando ya estés limpio.

-Um bueno entonces me bañaré rápido

Albert se desvistió y se metió a ducharse ni quiso usar la bañera pues tardaría más, en 10 minutos ya estaba secándose.

-Bien, ya estoy listo.

-Acuéstate en la cama-le ordenó Candy

-No sé, prefiero ser el que te domine

-Hazlo, de hecho sin querer vi algo en la tele que quiero experimentar contigo.

Albert la miró con mucha seriedad en su rostro

-Me gusta lo tradicional Candy, y quiero ser el que lleve la batuta.

-Está bien no voy a insistirte, tú te lo pierdes.

-¡Genial! Ahora ya me dio curiosidad. ¡Está bien! Me acostaré pero no quiero que hagas nada raro.

Albert se acostó y seguía a Candy con la mirada, ella apagó las luces y…

-¿Candy?

-¿Quieres que me detenga?

-No, sigue, sigue se siente bien, ooh siiii más

Bueno chicas les cumplí actualicé esta.


	16. Chapter 16

Albert no soportó más la excitación y se desacomodó para poner a Candy de a cuatro y penetrarla.

-¡Te amo Candy! ¡Eres mi todo!

A Candy se le salieron algunas lágrimas de felicidad, sentía placer y al mismo tiempo le ganaba el sentimentalismo.

-¡Sí! también te amo Albert

Después de llegar al éxtasis la besó tiernamente y ella se aferró a su pecho.

-¿Qué tal si nos vamos de paseo el fin de semana?-Le propuso Albert

-¿Dónde iríamos?

\- A Florida

-¿Con las niñas?

-Sí, llevaremos a las niñas, aunque me gustaría ir más a la Riviera Maya, hay muchos lugares bonitos que quiero que conozcas, pero eso será en mis vacaciones, ahora iremos a Miami. Te has portado tan bien que mereces una recompensa.

-¿Quieres que te lo haga de nuevo?

-Deseo que guardes tus fuerzas para el paseo.

Al día siguiente cuando salió del hospital lo encañonaron.

-El jefe quiere que lo llevemos con él

-¿Por qué no me lo dice por teléfono? ¡Estoy cansado! ¡quiero ir a mi casa con mi familia!

-De eso precisamente quiere hablar con usted

De nuevo lo llevaron a la mansión de ese delincuente.

-Buenas noches Doctor Andrew

-¿Qué desea? Se ha sentido mal.

-No al contrario, gracias a usted gozo de buena salud

-¿Entonces para que me mandó a buscar?

-Me dijeron que está arreglando todo para irse de Chicago, quiero decirle que lo que pasó con su sobrina no fue ninguna casualidad, es una advertencia de lo que puede ocurrirle a su esposa o a su tía si me entero de que…

Albert sintió temor por Candy y por toda su familia pero trató de disimularlo haciéndose el fuerte.

-No sé quién le dijo esa mentira ¿Acaso alguien cercano a mí? Tengo mi vida hecha en Chicago y no pienso radicar en otro lado, lo que si estoy preparando son mis vacaciones, pero antes de eso quiero ir de paseo con mi familia ¿me prohibirá ese deleite?

-Por supuesto que no Doctor, usted puede ir donde le plazca, sólo quiero que me mantenga informado para que no malinterprete las cosas y tome acciones en su contra.

Llevaron a Albert a su casa.

-Estaba preocupada por ti-le dijo Candy cuando entró a la habitación

-No tienes porque, sabes que soy médico y que mis horarios pueden alargarse por cualquier urgencia, no me esperes, duérmete ya.

-¿Quién te entiende? Ayer todavía me dijiste que quieres pasar el fin de semana conmigo y hoy me dices que no te espere.

-No tengo ánimos de rencillas ¡Ve con las niñas y déjame solo!

El jueves Albert se despertó y fue al comedor Candy estaba molesta, ni lo miró y él se dio cuenta.

-Buenos días

La única que contestó el saludo fue la señora Elroy

-Candy ¿Ya alistaste las cosas? Saldremos mañana temprano, ya pedí permiso en el hospital

-Ah pensé que ya no iríamos a ningún lado, como siempre cambias de opinión

-Por favor ten listas las cosas, no hay nada que desee más en el mundo que pasar un tiempo con mi amada esposa.

Otra vez la volvió a derretir con sus palabras.

El viernes partieron a florida, todos les hacían guiños a las niñas estaban muy lindas y cualquiera se enternecía al mirarlas, al llegar al hotel, el trató de poner la cuna portátil, al dificultársele dijo entre dientes:

-Es difícil viajar con niños, me hubiese gustado que viniéramos solamente los dos.

-¿Si fueran tus hijas pensarías lo mismo?

-Candy, el que no las quiera traer a nuestro paseo no significa que no las ame

-No las tratas como hijas

-Por favor no quiero que me arruines el viaje, con tus recriminaciones

-Albert, tengo que confesarte algo, tengo que decírtelo antes que nazca Anthony

-Referente a que

-Referente a las niñas

-¿Qué pasa con ellas? ¿Está alguna enferma?

-Ellas son tus hijas, Anthony no es el progenitor si no tú.


	17. Chapter 17

-¿Tú crees que con decirme una mentira como esta cambiaré mi actitud hacia ellas? Lo siento mucho Candy estoy muy lejos de ser como tu amado Anthony, cariñoso y un excelente padre, lo has de extrañar mucho ¿Verdad? quiero que se te grabe esto en tu cabecita ¡Yo no soy Anthony! Sí, amo a las niñas porque nacieron de ti, la mujer a la que adoro, pero no cambiaré, así soy si me quieres bien, no es necesario que me envuelvas con tus mentiras para lograr que yo me porte mejor con ustedes.

Candy respiró profundo y le pidió a Dios paciencia.

-Yo armaré la cuna, veo que te estresa hacer este tipo de trabajos.

-Esto es cosa de hombres, llamaré al de mantenimiento para que la venga armar.

Candy no quiso insistirle, llegó el de mantenimiento logró armar la cuna portátil y Albert le dio una gratificación por el trabajo.

-Vamos aprovechar ahorita que las niñas duermen-le dijo Albert con una sonrisa pícara.

-¡Albert me está enloqueciendo con sus cambios de humor!-pensó Candy

Ella se quedó dormida después del acto, Albert se acercó a la cuna.

-En realidad es confuso pues Anthony era el sobrino que más se parecía a mí, pero si saco cuentas… definitivamente llegando a Chicago saldré de dudas, por ahora quiero pasármela bien con Candy, quizás deje de sentir esta adicción por ella.

En otra habitación de ese mismo hotel…

-No sé, no me siento bien sin los niños

-¡Vamos Eliza no seas aguafiestas!-la reprendió Michael su esposo.

-¿Pero por qué quisiste hospedarte precisamente en el mismo hotel donde están el tío William y Candy?

-Por si necesitan ayuda con sus niñas

-¿Y de cuándo acá te interesan las niñas de Candy? Ni sentiste nada por lo que le ocurrió a Paty y a su bebé, ¡no sé cómo puedes ser tan insensible algunas veces!

-Era tan sólo un feto, un poco de células a eso no se le podía llamar bebé

-Son bebés cuando hay fecundación

-Ya se me olvidaba que eres próvida, los únicos niños que me interesan son los que tengo contigo, así que date por bien servida.

Esa noche Albert llevó a Candy a la discoteca del hotel

-Albert, las niñas se despertaran con el ruido que hay aquí, este no es ambiente para nosotros.

-¿Ya ves porque quería que se quedaran en Chicago con la tía Elroy?

-¡Por favor Albert tú nunca has ido a discos! Y ahora que tengo a las niñas y que estoy embarazada te dan ganas de venir a una.

-Sólo quiero tomarme unos cocteles pero es obvio que no quiero estar solo, por eso te pedí que me acompañaras.

-¡Mira esos dos trajeron a las niñas! Vamos hacia allá-sugirió Michael

Eliza y su esposo se presentaron ante los rubios.

-Hola tío

-Eliza, Michael ¿Qué hacen aquí?-preguntó Albert

-Venimos a descansar unos días.

-¿Y los niños? ¿Trajeron a la niñera?

-Los dejamos con Neal, Michael quería pasarse unos días a solas conmigo.

Albert miró a Candy y dijo: ¿Ves no soy el único que quiere pasarse unos días a solas con su esposa? Debes esforzarte más por complacerme.

-Tío, vamos a bailar para que te relajes un poco

-¡Vamos pues!

Albert se puso a bailar con Eliza, Michael le dijo a Candy: ¿Cómo aguantas a un hombre tan déspota como William?

-El amor todo lo sufre y todo lo soporta-fue la contestación de Candy

-¿No extrañas a Anthony? Él se estará revolcando en su tumba, no esperaste ni el año y te casaste con su tío, tus actitudes me hacen pensar que eres una mujer necesitada de afecto, si tu quisieras yo te lo puedo dar, te sacaré de la monotonía.

-¡Estás loco Michael! Yo no me enredaría con alguien como tú, hiciste que Paty traicionara a Stear.

-Yo no le puse una pistola en la sien, créeme que todo lo hizo voluntariamente y la hice disfrutar al máximo por eso quiso darme dos hijos, si accedes estoy seguro que no te arrepentirás.

-Yo amo a mi esposo y nunca lo traicionaría.

-Te recuerdo que ya lo traicionaste con su propio sobrino, ¡qué más da si lo haces nuevamente!

-¡Déjame de molestar! Soy capaz de acusarte con Eliza,

-No creo que te atrevas, además todo quedaría en familia.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo? Cuando tienes a un niño enfermo

-A los únicos hijos que reconozco son lo que tengo dentro del matrimonio, doné sangre para el niño de Paty sólo para que ella siga conmigo, cuando pasen un par de meses de su divorcio regresaré con ella.

-¡Eres un descarado!

-¡Somos descarados Candy! no te hagas la santa, eres una seductora, es por eso que William nunca pudo olvidarte.

Candy se levantó, agarró la carriola de las niñas y se marchó de ahí. Terminó la pieza Albert y Eliza regresaron a la mesa.

-¿Qué pasó? donde está Candy.

-La música le hizo recordar a Anthony

Albert se sintió celoso-Me retiro, te agradezco Eliza por hacerme pasar un buen rato

-No es nada tío

Albert se fue a la habitación, encontró a Candy cambiándose de ropa—Es por eso que no dejo de desearla, cada vez que la miro siento que pierdo mis fuerzas, la amo-Pensó Albert, no hizo ningún reclamo sólo se acercó a ella para besarla en el cuello, se pasó a sus hombros, luego descubrió su vientre y la acariciaba con sus labios— me encanta tu pancita, me hubiese gustado estar cerca de ti cuando esperabas a las niñas.

El último día en Miami no salieron del hotel, Albert tenia encerrada a Candy en su cárcel de amor, al siguiente día de llegar a Chicago, Albert llevó a las niñas al hospital para que le practicaran la prueba de Adn, se las entregaron a la semana.

-¡Es verdad lo que me dijo! ¿Cómo se atrevió a ocultármelo? Yo tenía derecho a saber ¿y así se casó con él esperando a mis hijas?


	18. Chapter 18

Albert llegó enfurecido a la residencia Andrew en cuánto vio a Candy la tomó por el brazo y la arrastró hacia la biblioteca.

-Me lastimas ¡Suéltame por favor! no es necesario que me aprietes

Albert cerró la puerta de la biblioteca y la sujetó de los antebrazos

-¿Por qué Candy? ¿Por qué me ocultaste que iba a ser padre? ¿Por qué te casaste con Anthony sabiendo que estabas embarazada de mí? Lo que hiciste fue una bajeza ¡eres una mala mujer!

-¿Por qué me lo reclamas ahora? Si te lo confesé en el viaje

-¡Porque no te creí! Les hice la prueba del ADN y confirmé que son mis niñas, nos engañaste a todos, ¡Anthony murió creyendo que eran sus hijas! ¡Engañaste a toda la Iglesia cuando hicieron la presentación y el bautizo! Ustedes pasaron al púlpito delante de todos los ancianos como los padres orgullosos mientras yo observaba todo, me privaste de esa dicha ¡Fuiste cruel! ¿Cómo pudiste?

-Yo no sabía que estaba embarazada cuando me casé con él, lo supimos después, el sí sabía que no era el progenitor de las niñas

-¡No te creo! Fuiste vil y despreciable, ¡lo engañaste!

-No lo engañé, yo le sugerí que te dijéramos pero él me dijo que enredaríamos las cosas, nosotros casados y tu visitando al bebé que sería incómodo para los tres.

-Lo que hiciste no tiene perdón Candy, mañana mismo llamaré a mi abogado para que componga toda la documentación de las niñas donde yo aparezca como su padre.

Albert salió de la biblioteca y azotó la puerta enfurecido.

Candy se quedó llorando, la señora Elroy se acercó a ella para consolarla.

-El me odia

-Ya se le pasará, es normal su reacción

-Yo siento que no podré seguir aguantando sus enojos conmigo

-Vas aguantar Candy, tienes que afrontar las consecuencias de tus actos.

Albert estaba en su habitación recordando

 **RETROSPECCION**

-Buenas tardes y ahora ¿Por qué tanto alboroto?-pregunté

-Porque estamos organizando el bautizo de las niñas-contestó mi tía Elroy

Me acuerdo que miré a la pareja de tortolitos cada uno con una bebé ellos me devolvieron la mirada para fijarse en mi reacción, lo único que se me ocurrió fue decirles que si necesitaban algo me avisaran sólo besé a mi tía para despedirme y me fui rápido de ahí, no estaba de ánimo para escucharlos, me acuerdo que a la semana mí tía me pasó el costo del banquete incluyendo sillas, mesas, mantelería, vajilla, para recibir a toda la Iglesia en la Residencia, ella sólo daría el pastel y pagaría la decoración, Anthony se encargaría de adornar la Iglesia con flores.

Cuando llegó el gran día yo los esperaba afuera de la Iglesia para grabar el momento en que bajaran del auto, ellos habían rentado una limusina blanca, la familia de rubios bajaron vestidos de blanco, me acuerdo que sentí envidia , Candy tenía un hermoso vestido ceñido a su cuerpo le llegaba hasta las rodillas y mis bebés parecían unos angelitos deseé cargar a una de ellas, pero ni siquiera voltearon a verme, estaban nerviosos, se llevó a cabo el servicio, después del sermón llamaron a Anthony y Candy para que bautizaran a las niñas, yo estaba grabando todo, a través de la cámara enfocaba los rostros de Candy y las niñas a él casi no lo enfoqué era mi forma de desquitarme con ellos, el ministro dijo las palabras alusivas y les echaron agua en la cabecita a cada una, ni me acuerdo quien de ellas lloró Anthony y Candy intercambiaban sonrisas podría decirse que era la familia más bonita y feliz que había visto en mi vida.

 **Fin de la Retrospección**

La señora Elroy tocó la puerta de la habitación de Albert

-¡No quiero verte déjame solo!-le gritó

-Soy tu tía Elroy

Albert se levantó y fue abrirle

-Supongo que escuchaste lo que hizo

-¿Cómo no escucharlo? si los gritos se oían hasta el comedor.

-¿Tu ya lo sabías verdad? No te veo escandalizada

-Yo me lo imaginé que no eran de Anthony, era lógico por el tiempo, no sé cómo tú que eres doctor no te diste cuenta, no me digas que piensas repudiar a Candy

-Claro que no ella es la madre de mis hijas, aparte estoy obsesionado con ella sólo que no la quiero ver por ahora, ¡quiero que sienta el rigor! Para que lo piense dos veces antes de mentirme u ocultarme las cosas otra vez, aunque no creo que dure mucho tiempo separado de ella ya no puedo estar mucho tiempo sin tenerla-

-¿Por qué no te dejas de tonterías y vas a agradecerle que te dio dos hermosas niñas?

Paty estaba en su departamento con su hijo cuando llegaron a visitarla.

-Michael ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a ver cómo sigue mi hijo

-Por el momento está dormido

-Entonces podemos aprovechar ¡Te he extrañado tanto!-trató de abrazarla y ella lo empujó

-Michael por favor vete, ya no quiero tener ninguna relación contigo.

-Por favor no me mientas, es lo que ambos esperábamos que Stear se divorciara de ti.

Michael la besó, en ese momento llegó Stear con sus hijos y los niños de Paty vieron a su mamá en brazos de su tío.

 **Hola chicas les recuerdo mi nuevo Fic callé por amor, y les aviso que ya salió la convocatoria para ganarse una playera con la imagen de los rubios los requisitos están en la página de Facebook Candy Candy la verdadera historia, suerte a las participantes.**


	19. Chapter 19

-¡Tú eres el amante de Paty! ¡El que destruyó mi hogar!

-¡Tu hogar ya estaba destruido! No me eches la culpa de tu fracaso como esposo.

Stear se le fue encima a Michael golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Suéltalo Stear! No te comprometas-le decía Paty

Los niños se pusieron a llorar pues no entendían lo que pasaba, Stear dejó tendido a su rival en el piso.

-¡No te pasaré ningún quinto para mantener al hijo de este canalla! ¡Le diré a Eliza la clase de marido que tiene!

Michael le dijo: ¡No tienes porqué irle con el chisme a mi esposa! ¡Lo de ustedes no tenía remedio! si no era conmigo Paty te hubiera sido infiel con cualquier otro

Paty le gritó: ¡Yo no soy una cualquiera! Tú me sedujiste

-¡Qué asco me dan los dos! ¡Esto no se quedará así! ¡Toda la familia lo sabrá!

Michael le dijo a Paty: Mete a los niños al departamento—ella le hizo caso, entonces el sacó un arma.

-¡Tu no le dirás nada a Eliza!-le dijo apuntándole con la pistola en la cabeza.

-¡Dispara! ¡No te tengo miedo!

-Después de dispararte seguirán tus hijos y hasta Paty pero yo no perderé mi estatus por un mediocre como tú. ¿Me has entendido?

Stear asintió pero en su mirada no había miedo, sólo tendría precaución por sus hijos.

Albert entró sigilosamente a la recámara de Candy y fue hacia las niñas para contemplarlas mientras dormían.

-Mis niñas, Dios mío gracias por este regalo tan maravilloso, ¡Ayúdame a desvincularme de esos delincuentes! ¡Haz que pueda salir ileso! No quiero vivir atemorizado de que algo pueda pasarle a mi familia.

Albert se acercó a la cama y besó a Candy en la frente, luego se retiró.

Al día siguiente Albert renunció a su segundo trabajo y llegó temprano a su casa, Candy estaba jugando con las niñas cuando lo vio entrar al salón.

-Buenas tardes

-¿Te sientes mal?-le preguntó la señora Elroy

-No, desde hoy estaré todas las tardes con mis hijas, he renunciado al hospital sólo iré a un turno

-¿Estás seguro?

-Vamos tía, Anthony renunció a su trabajo por unas niñas que no eran suyas, yo sólo estoy renunciando a uno, pienso dedicarle tiempo a mi familia, aunque no sé si Candy aguante mi temperamento.

Candy estaba que brincaba de alegría pero no lo demostró, fingía que estaba molesta por el show que le hizo el día anterior.

Él tomó a una de las niñas- ¿Cómo sabes quién es quién?

Candy le respondió: si no te has dado cuenta una tiene el cabello más ondulado que la otra.

-Yo las veo iguales, ¿Sabes que haremos?

-¿Qué cosa?

-Ahora mismo iremos a la joyería a comprarle unas cadenas y dijes con nombres y una pulsera grabada, también quiero que le borden los nombres en su ropita.

-¡Por favor William! ¡Debes reconocer a tus hijas!-lo regañó Elroy

-¡Tía ya las conoceré bien ahora que conviva más con ellas! Por lo pronto para no errar necesito que tengan sus pulseras personalizadas, ¡Alístalas para que vayamos ahora mismo!

-¡Ya están listas!

-A ver dame a Rosy

Candy se la pasó

-¡No es por nada pero me salieron lindas mis princesas! Nos vemos luego tía.

Albert llevó a sus niñas a una plaza cercana y le dijo a Candy que escogiera las alhajas les dijeron que se las tendrían dentro de dos días porque les grabarían los nombres

-Escoge algo para ti, te compraré lo que gustes.

-No gracias

Él se acercó a su oído- ¿Quieres que me hinque y te suplique que escojas algo? Lo haré si eso quieres.

-Estoy resentida contigo

-Yo también contigo pero aun así quiero regalarte algo bonito por haberme dado estas hermosas niñas

-Mejor escógelo tú

-Entonces que sean perlas, esas le quedan a todo.

Se llevaron el juego de perlas de una vez, al regresar a la residencia encontraron a Stear con sus hijos, él había llevado su ropa.

-¿Qué ocurre? –Le preguntó Albert

-Hay algo grave que tengo que contarles. Descubrí al amante de Paty y lo confronté, me amenazó de muerte el muy cobarde me apuntó con una pistola.

-¿Qué esperas para ir a demandarlo?

-Es de la familia

-¿Quién es?

-Te digo que me amenazó con matarme y a mis hijos si contaba algo, es necesario que contratemos vigilancia en la casa.

-¡Dinos quien es para que veamos qué acción tomaremos!

-Es Michael

-¡Bastardo!

-Temo por mis hijos, si me pasa algo ya saben quién es el culpable.

Al día siguiente cuando Albert estaba saliendo de su trabajo se le acercaron unos hombres.

-William Albert Andrew

-Si soy yo

-Acompáñenos

-¿Pueden identificarse o es un secuestro?

-Si fuera secuestro lo estaríamos encañonando

Llevaron a Albert a las oficinas fiscales.

-Señor Andrew, lo hemos traído porque usted gana demasiado y sólo es médico, aunque sea especialista y tenga dos empleos de todas maneras se le han hecho transferencias de sumas muy elevadas a sus cuentas.

-Tengo un paciente que es multimillonario, lo operé y cada vez que le doy consulta me transfiere dinero aunque yo no quiera.

-¿Quién es su paciente? Usted no le expide ningún recibo de honorarios.

-El me pidió que no revele su identidad.

-Señor Andrew, usted es un prestigioso médico, tiene muy buena reputación, ¿quiere tirar todo eso por la borda?

-Simplemente cóbrense los impuestos y dejen de molestarme, yo declaro todos mis ingresos y ustedes se llevan su parte no veo cuál es el problema. Si me investigan verán que sólo manejo dos cuentas, yo no evado mis obligaciones fiscales, no tengo cuentas fuera del país.

-¡Por favor Doctor Andrew! ¿Usted está vinculado con la delincuencia organizada?

Albert contestó: Hace aproximadamente tres años mataron a un cardiólogo por negarse a operar a mi paciente, yo fui alumno de aquel médico y alguien le dio mi nombre a ese mafioso y desde entonces me tiene amenazado con matar a mi familia si me niego a atenderlo, lo operé y quiere que también atienda a su hijo porque heredó su mal, se lo conté a mi sobrino Daniel Legan ustedes saben que es político pero el no quiso involucrarse.

-¿Por qué no denunció esto?

-Porqué estoy amenazado

-Esto se ha complicado, por el momento no podemos confiscar sus bienes pues ha declarado sus ingresos, le confieso que usted está siendo investigado por lavado de dinero.

-¿No cree que si estuviera lavando dinero sería a través de las acciones de mi familia?

-Sabe doctor Andrew, mi intuición me dice que me está diciendo la verdad, veré con quien canalizo su caso para que no corra ningún riesgo mientras declara contra el delincuente, desde hoy estará protegido, lo dejaremos que vaya a su casa, muy pronto sabrá de mí.

-Pido protección para todos los míos

-Deje que haga los trámites necesarios

Albert llegó a su casa con dolor de cabeza después del interrogatorio al entrar a su recamara encontró a Candy desnuda en su cama sólo tenía puesto el collar, el juego de aretes, la pulsera y el anillo de perlas que le había regalado.

-Wow no me esperaba esta sorpresa

-Me gustó mi regalo y quería ver si se te ofrecía algo

En ese momento a Candy le empezaron los dolores de parto.

-¡Albert me duele!

Michael llegó a la casa de Archie...

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Vine a verte

-¿En mi casa? ¿Acaso enloqueciste?

-Es tiempo de desaparecer a los Andrew.


	20. Chapter 20

-Ya te dije que no me buscaras más, no haré nada en contra de los Andrew, eso era cuando pensé que me amabas pero al mismo tiempo fuiste el amante de Paty, así que todas tus promesas de amor fueron falsas.

-Annie no seas celosa, a la que amo verdaderamente es a ti

-Yo no soy tonta como Paty

-Stear ha descubierto mi relación con Paty y quiero que averigües si ya se lo dijo a la señora Elroy y a William, le prometí que si Eliza se llega a enterar lo mataré y se lo he de cumplir.

-¡Pero que estúpido fuiste! no te pudiste aguantar, no quiero involucrarme contigo

-Ya lo estás, tú conspirabas conmigo para deshacernos de la familia Andrew.

-Vete ¡Aléjate de mi!

Michael agarró por el cuello a Annie y la amenazó—Vas a ir a la casa de los Andrew e investigarás lo que te pedí o si no le diré a Archie lo rico que la hemos pasado tú y yo

Albert llegó con Candy al hospital, el rápidamente llenó los formularios, cuando ella se sentó en la silla de ruedas para que la trasladaran a la habitación se le rompieron las membranas del saco amniótico, la doctora le dijo a Albert que el parto sería natural, no lo dejaron entrar al quirófano pues vieron que estaba muy nervioso. Candy insistió para que dejaran entrar a su esposo y logró convencer a la doctora, el presenció el nacimiento de aquel hermoso bebé, se lo entregaron después de darle su primer baño.

Albert lo besó y hablaba con el pequeño diciendo—Anthony te engendró pero tu llevarás mi nombre y seré tu padre

Candy después de descansar unas horas abrió sus ojos y miró a su derecha, encontró a Albert dándole biberón al recién nacido.

-¿Está bien mi bebé?

-Es perfecto Candy, estaba pensando en que lo llamemos William Anthony Andrew, como ya no tendremos más hijos por eso deseo que lleve mi nombre

-¿Cómo que ya no tendremos más hijos?

-Quiero que de una vez te operes para esterilizarte

-Sería bueno consultarlo con tu tía, yo todavía no quiero operarme

-Con las niñas casi mueres no me quiero arriesgar a perderte

-Pero ahora fue parto natural

-¡Que terca eres!

-¡Pues es mi cuerpo y yo decido sobre él, no me quiero operar todavía!

Albert la vio tan decidida que no quiso seguir insistiendo

-De todas maneras quiero que se llame William Anthony

-¡Está bien se llamará como tu digas!

Annie llegó con su hijo a la casa Andrew para investigar lo que pidió Michael y encontró a la señora Elroy junto con la niñera cuidando de las gemelas de Candy.

-¿Dónde está Candy y el tío William? ¿Por qué te dejaron sola con las niñas?

-Candy acaba de aliviarse tuvo un varoncito quizás hoy mismo le den de alta porque fue parto natural.

-¿Y ya le avisaron a Archie y a Stear?

-Ya le avisamos a Archie, Stear estaba aquí cuando Candy sintió las contracciones

-¿De visita?

-Él se cambió con los niños a esta casa

-¿Y eso?

-Por lo de Paty-La señora no creyó conveniente enterar todavía a Annie lo de Michael y Paty también por las amenazas hacia Stear.

-Tía ¿Y todavía no ha confesado Paty quien es su amante?

-No sé nada sobre ese tema, me mantengo al margen de los problemas conyugales de Stear

-Claro los únicos que siempre te interesaron fueron Anthony y el tío William los demás miembros de la familia no te importamos.

-¡Ya basta Annie! ¿Has venido a discutir conmigo?

-No tía disculpe, no iré al hospital mejor vendré de visita cuando le den de alta a Candy.

Annie en su coche le habló a Michael a su celular— Stear está viviendo en la casa de la tía Elroy, pero la confronté preguntándole si ya sabían quién era el amante de Paty y ella actuó raro.

-Creo que tendré que tomar cartas en el asunto con Alistair-dijo con determinación Michael.

 **Hola chicas la verdad estos días son complicados para actualizar pues Isra está de vacaciones y ocupa la computadora, pero aquí estoy tan siquiera con un mini capitulo. Les vuelvo a desear un Feliz año nuevo, les recuerdo mi nuevo fic Amo a mi princesa Candy el cuál como todos los demás es un Albert fic. Aunque me di cuenta que el personaje de Terry tiene más seguidoras pero sería difícil escribir un Terry fic porque estoy segura que Albert es Anohito y además me gusta molestar a Yuleni de que yo soy la única que no ha dejado a Candy con otro personaje jajaja porque ella tiene un Anthony fic espero no lea esto**


	21. Chapter 21

A Candy le dieron de alta al día siguiente que se alivió, llegaron a la residencia Andrew, Albert sostenía al bebé.

-Pásenme a ese muñeco-dijo la Señora Elroy extendiendo sus brazos para cargarlo

Albert se lo pasó con mucho cuidado y ella se lo puso en su regazo

-Es igualito a Anthony

A Albert enseguida se le borró la sonrisa del rostro y se llenó de celos.

-Es el progenitor ¿No? ¿A quien más se va parecer?- contestó molesto el rubio

-Anthony se parecía a ti de bebé por consiguiente este niño también tiene rasgos tuyos

-No lo quieras arreglar tía, tu primera impresión es la que cuenta para mí

Candy blanqueó los ojos al escucharlo, ni comentó nada, no iniciaría una tormenta en un vaso de agua

-Ya que están las niñas aquí quiero tomarles fotos con el bebé en medio de ellas-expresó Albert sonriente

La señora Elroy pensó: William volverá loca a Candy con esos cambios de humor repentinos, vino contento, se molestó por mi comentario y ahorita nuevamente está contento.

-William ¿Qué no le tienes consideración a Candy? la pobre mujer acaba de parir, lo que necesita es irse a descansar, luego habrá tiempo para las fotos.

-Si tienes razón tía

Albert se acercó a Candy y sin previo aviso la sostuvo en sus brazos y la empezó a subir hacia la recamara diciendo: No quiero que hagas ningún esfuerzo, quiero que te recuperes muy pronto para que así podamos…

-¡Albert por favor ten piedad de mí! Tengo que esperar la cuarentena

-¡Candy habrá días en que no tengas sangrado! Y es ahí donde vamos aprovechar

-Tan sólo tocaste ese tema y siento que me duele todo

-No tienes derecho a quejarte no te hicieron ninguna incisión, no fue necesario

-Se me olvidaba quiero que me compres tampones –le pidió Candy apenada

-Nada de eso, no usarás esas cosas, mejor toallas femeninas ¿No escuchaste de la modelo Lauren Wasser que le cortaron las dos piernas porqué le dio el síndrome de shock tóxico por usar tampones? No quiero que algo así te llegue a pasar, así que descarta el uso de tampones, de esponjas y diafragmas anticonceptivas ¿Me escuchaste?

-Si –Contestó Candy y pensó: Me ama y se preocupa por mí

Stear y la niñera llevaron a las niñas a la recamara de Candy, la señora Elroy al bebé y se lo pusieron en la cama a los tres. Albert agarró por el hombro a Stear y a la señora Elroy mientras los llevaba a la salida de la habitación diciéndoles: Les agradezco por subir a mis hijas, es hora de que Candy descanse

Rápidamente fue a buscar su cámara

-Aprovecharé que mi tía no está presente para tomarles fotos a los niños junto a ti, mañana compraré un álbum para documentar la llegada del pequeño Anthony

El hizo que Candy se acomodara en medio de la cama con el niño y luego puso a Rosy a la izquierda y a la pequeña Elroy a la derecha de su esposa, les tomó varias fotos, Candy lo veía emocionado, después de eso él tomó su celular y se acomodó junto con Candy y se tomó selfies con sus hijos

En la tarde llegó su abogado para que Candy firmara los papeles donde reconocía que Albert era el padre de sus niñas, ella le expresó al abogado que no quería que su hijo llevara el nombre de William sino solo Anthony

Michael fue a visitar al extorsionador de Albert…

-¿A qué vienes Michael? No me acuerdo haberte requerido

-Sólo a comentarle que William Andrew está pensando en delatarlo con el FBI

-Michael tengo la impresión que de alguna manera me usas para perjudicarlo, no quiero deshacerme de él, le tengo confianza como médico y ahora atenderá a mi hijo es más quiero irme del país por consiguiente lo llevaré conmigo.

-Está bien allá usted

-Si llego averiguar que me estás mintiendo al que voy a matar será a ti

El hombre que mató a Anthony escuchó toda la conversación y pensó: Por chismes de Michael fue que mandaron a matar a ese pobre hombre, quiere acabar con toda esa familia, todavía no puedo olvidar su rostro cuando me dijo Cristo te ama.

 **Chicas recuerden que en base a comentarios es que actualizo los fics , saludos Dios las bendiga**

 **Ayer actualice el fic Yo quiero lo que quieras tú**


	22. Chapter 22

Albert fue a la cocina para pedir el desayuno para Candy

-Veo que estás muy atento con tu esposa, al parecer estás poniendo todo de tu parte para mejorar tu relación con ella-dijo Elroy sonriente

-La verdad es que deseo que Candy agarre fuerza y tenga días buenos en esta cuarentena

-¡No puedo creer lo que escucho! ¿Sólo quieres usarla para saciar tus bajos instintos?

Albert soltó la carcajada: En realidad no me gusta que me hagas esas observaciones tía, si hago algo es porque me sale del corazón, pero me molestas con tus comentarios por eso trato de ponerme a la defensiva.

-Está bien, ya no te comentaré nada

El mismo Albert llevó el desayuno y había cortado unas flores del jardín para adornar la bandeja

-Despierta amor, aquí traigo el desayuno ¿Cómo te sientes?- Le dijo con voz cariñosa

-Tengo mucho sueño

-Yo igual, cuando se me terminen los días de permiso creo que dormiré en mi recámara tu sabes que tengo que descansar bien porque realizo operaciones complicadas, el niño se levantaba a cada rato y casi no pude dormir

-Comprendo Albert, además con que hayas renunciado a tu segundo trabajo para pasar más tiempo con nosotros es más que suficiente

-Me alegro que lo comprendas, no quiero que pienses que soy desconsiderado

Candy pensó: Milagro que se preocupa por lo que piense de él.

La pequeña Elroy se levantó llorando, Candy todavía estaba desayunando

-Yo me haré cargo-se ofreció Albert

Albert le revisó el pañal y se asqueó un poco porque acababa de desayunar

-Creo que necesita que le cambien los pañales

-Ahora lo hago-dijo Candy levantándose de la mesita

-No, yo lo haré, mientras esté contigo te ayudaré con el cuidado de mis hijas

Albert fue rápidamente por su maletín y una bata blanca, destapó unos guantes de látex y se los puso, luego se puso un cubre bocas, cargó y llevó a la niña pero con los brazos extendidos a la cama puso un cubre colchón, Candy lo observó parecía que estaba haciendo una curación que requería mucha concentración, fue muy meticuloso hizo uso de la técnica médica, depositó los residuos en el bote de basura

-¡Listo! – exclamó aliviado

-Pensé que nunca terminarías, te llevaste más de 15 minutos cambiando los pañales.

-Me gustaría que fueran de tela para que no se rocen

-Quizás tú los vas a lavar, ninguna lavandera querrá lavarlos

-Creo que ya deben usar calzones entrenadores, tengo que leer libros acerca del cuidado infantil, nunca me había preocupado por eso hasta ahora, te admiro Candy y también siento admiración por Anthony, el cuidó de mis hijas con mucha dedicación

Michael se fue a trabajar y Eliza después de llevar a los niños a la escuela decidió ir a conocer al pequeño Anthony

-Tío William ¿Qué haces en casa?

-Pedí unos días libres para disfrutar al bebé

-Vengo conocer a mi primito ¿o soy su tía?

-Aunque Anthony es el progenitor, yo seré su padre por lo tanto es tu primo

-¡Está hermoso! Es idéntico a…-Eliza vio que Albert se puso serio y frunció el ceño-A ti tío

-¿Será?

-Claro que si

Michael fue a buscar a sus hijos al colegio y llegó a su residencia, al ver que Eliza no se encontraba le habló al celular.

-¿Dónde estás?

-Vine a conocer al bebé de Candy

-¿Está todo bien?

-Si el niño es perfecto, ¡Está hermoso!

-Amor yo quería almorzar contigo, a los niños le dejaron mucha tarea, creo que es mejor que te vengas a la casa

-Iré luego de almorzar aquí, la tía Elroy pidió que hicieran mi platillo favorito

Michael temía que los Andrew le dijeran a Eliza sobre su relación con Paty, Stear llegó a la casa con sus hijos.

-¿Pero qué haces aquí Stear? No me digas que dejas al cuidado de la tía Elroy a los niños y luego te regresas al trabajo

-Ya tiene varios días que me cambié con mis hijos a vivir aquí

-Pudiste contratar una buena niñera, si quieres te doy las referencias de la agencia que uso, es muy buena, contratan a mujeres cristianas.

-No Eliza, me vine aquí por seguridad, me amenazó con matarme el amante de Paty

-¿Por qué no vas a las autoridades para demandarlo? ¿Cómo se atrevió ese desgraciado a amenazarte? ¿Quién es? ¿Es de nuestro círculo social?

-Sí, es cercano a nosotros

-¿Si? ¿Quién es Stear?

-Es tu esposo Michael

 **Hola chicas gracias por sus comentarios, ya saben que son lo que me animan a seguir actualizando mis historias.**


	23. Chapter 23

-¿Acaso es una broma?

-No Eliza, para mí fue impactante descubrirlo, tu marido tiene un arma con el cual me amenazó si te lo decía, no le digas que te lo informé es capaz de vengarse de mi

-¡Cómo no se lo voy a decir! ¿Entonces cómo podría encararlo?

-Es un hombre peligroso ¿Y si te hace daño?

-¡Ya lo perdoné una vez! Descubrí que tenía amoríos con Annie, pero no creí que también con Patty, ¡Me llevaré a mis hijos y me divorciaré de él!

-¿Con Annie?- dijo con asombro la señora Elroy quien se acercó y logró escuchar la declaración de Eliza

-Pobre Archie cuando se entere –se lamentó Stear

-No iré a mi casa ahora sino hasta que él se vaya a su oficina, así podré ir por mis hijos, los ocultaré donde no pueda hallarlos mientras me divorcio de él

En ese mismo momento Eliza llamó a su hermano para explicarle la situación, Neal se movilizó para sacar a sus sobrinos fuera de la ciudad, hizo reservaciones de vuelo para alejar a los pequeños de Michael, Daysi sería la que viajaría con los niños

Eliza se fue a su casa porque le preguntó a la servidumbre si ya se había ido su esposo y le confirmaron que sí, dio la orden de que hicieran las maletas de sus hijos y buscó sus documentos personales y de sus hijos, Neal y su esposa fueron por ellos, Eliza quiso quedarse para confrontar a Michael.

Albert se enteró que Annie le fue infiel a Archie y le comentó a Candy:

-¿Qué pasa con los hombres de la familia? nos fijamos en mujeres traicioneras, todos hemos sufrido engaño por parte de ustedes

-¡Yo no te traicioné! me alejé de ti porque te escuché decirle al Doctor George que sólo era una aventura más en tu vida

Albert tuvo la intención reñir con Candy pero no quiso que saliera a la luz de que era extorsionado por la mafia y que su vida y la de su familia estaban en peligro

 **Retrospección**

-En ese tiempo ya me habían amenazado y quise alejar a Candy de mí, no podía pedirle matrimonio y exponerla a que la mataran por mi causa, estaba en el comedor del hospital con George y vi su reflejo en uno de los enfriadores me acuerdo que George me comentó: Supe que vas en serio con Candy ¿Le pedirás matrimonio?- El también vio que se acercaba, no sé si lo hizo con dolo, yo le daba la espaldas a ella

-Por favor George, ¿Cómo crees que puedo agarrar en serio a una simple enfermera? Tan sólo es una aventura para mí, Si algún día me llego a casar será con una doctora

Candy escuchó mi respuesta y se dio la vuelta

-¡Te escuchó William!-Me advirtió George

-Lo sé-le contesté

-¿Pero de verdad no vas en serio con ella?

-La amo, pero tengo mis motivos para alejarla de mí

-¡No seas tonto! Si la amas puedes vencer cualquier obstáculo

-Es que tú no entiendes George

-Lo que entiendo es que el verdadero amor es difícil de hallar y perderlo por una tontería sería una estupidez de tu parte

Ese día al salir del hospital me volvieron a encañonar para curar a otro delincuente, no pude ir con Candy y explicarle la verdad, me retuvieron hasta que ese hombre estuvo fuera de peligro.

 **Fin de la retrospección**

-Esa noche llegó Archie con su familia para conocer al pequeño Anthony

-Archie tenemos algo que informarte-le dijeron al unísono Albert y Stear, Annie tenía un mal presentimiento pues la señora Elroy la miraba acusatoriamente.

-Aquí estuvo Eliza y nos comentó que tu esposa fue amante de Michael

-¡Eso es mentira Archie! No les creas-trataba de justificarse Annie

En la casa de Michael, Eliza lo esperaba para confrontarlo

-Hola amor ¡Este día fue realmente pesado! ¿A qué horas viniste de la casa Andrew? ¿Los niños ya están durmiendo?

Eliza le dio una bofetada con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Cerdo! Te revolcaste con Paty también

-¿Quién te lo dijo?

-¡Quiero el divorcio!

-No te daré el divorcio Eliza

-Solo quería decirte que me das asco, nos vemos en los juzgados

Eliza se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la puerta

-¿Y los niños? ¿Abandonarás a nuestros hijos?

-Yo me quedaré con la custodia de ellos, ya se los llevaron de aquí, ahora me reuniré con ellos.

-¡Con el que te reunirás será con Anthony!

Michael sacó su arma y le disparó a quemarropa a Eliza.

 **Hola Itzagueri te cumplí, ya saben chicas en base a comentarios decidiré si actualizar en vacaciones, Linda Semana Santa**


	24. Chapter 24

Eliza miró a su verdugo el hombre que amó con todas las fuerzas de su ser, el que alzó su mano contra ella.

-Mira lo que provocaste que hiciera, no tenías por qué llevarte a los niños, ahora ya no hay vuelta atrás, te daré el tiro de gracia para que no sufras más…

La victima seguía respirando, Michael se sentó para observar cómo se le escapaba la vida, luego pensó que si lo metían a la cárcel por matar a su mujer, sus hijos quedarían desamparados a pesar de todo a ellos eran los únicos a los que amaba.

-Eliza, si esta es la última vez que conversaremos te confesaré algo: Yo hice todo lo posible para que mataran a Anthony. Te preguntarás por qué eguramente.

Eliza desorbitó los ojos al escuchar la confesión de Michael.

-¿No sabes cómo he conseguido toda nuestra riqueza verdad? Yo era un asaltante de las calles, pero en un bar escuché que el dueño de una organización criminal estaba reclutando jóvenes, patrocinaría sus estudios para que fuesen profesionistas y luego le sirvieran en el futuro así que me enrolé con él, fue como firmar un pacto con el diablo, cuándo recién entraste en la universidad me llamó la atención que todos los profesores se expresaran bien de ti, una joven de una familia reconocida, yo quise ser parte de ese clan prestigioso, aunque tus facciones no me parecieron algo fuera de lo común admiré tu inteligencia, tus padres eran influyentes casándome contigo tendría mi futuro asegurado según yo, así que hice todo lo posible para que te fijaras en mí, quise desligarme de mi auspiciador pero ya era demasiado tarde, el corrió con los gastos de las colegiaturas y al graduarme tenía que trabajar para él, me acuerdo de todo lo que tuve que hacer para que me creyeras que provenía de buena familia, una de mis funciones era lavar dinero mal habido buscando empresas casi arruinadas tenderles la trampa de que haríamos una inversión para que salieran de sus problemas para luego arrebatárselas a los dueños, todo iba bien hasta que escuché de esas acciones de los Andrew, al principio las quise para mí, sería mi boleto de salida de esa organización pero Annie se me metió por los ojos, fue cuándo Anthony descubrió mis amoríos con ella, traté de intimidarlo pero en mis frases también se me salió el nombre de Paty, en sus ojos vi que tarde o temprano hablaría es por eso que armé todo ese plan para que mi jefe lo mandara a matar, ahora que ya lo sabes ¿Qué más da? No obstante desde que conocí a William Andrew siempre me desagradó, su prestigiosa carrera, había operado a mucha gente importante su buen nombre estaba por lo alto, es por eso que …

Eliza perdió el conocimiento y Michael tuvo remordimientos que tomó el teléfono

-Usted ha llamado al 911 ¿Cuál es su emergencia?

-¡Un asaltante entró a mi casa! ¡Le disparó a mi esposa! ¡Por favor mande una ambulancia que se está muriendo!

Le dio los datos a la operadora, la ambulancia tardó en llegar 15 minutos, él se cercioró s ls distancia que se la llevaran en la ambulancia y le avisó a Neal.

-¡Tú le disparaste, a mí no puedes mentirme!-lo acusó Neal

-Yo no podré estar con ella en el hospital, por eso te estoy avisando.

Michael escapó, Neal le habló a Albert para que él se personalizara y atendieran a Eliza adecuadamente.

-Tengo que irme al hospital- le informó a su esposa quien amamantaba a su pequeño

-Pero ya es de noche, se supone que sólo trabajas un turno-le reclamó Candy

-¡Es una emergencia! ¿Soy doctor no?- le contestó mal pues estaba bajo mucho estrés.

Ella se quedó en silencio.

-Perdóname amor es Eliza, al parecer Michael le disparó, alcanzaré a Neal en el hospital

-Iré contigo-se ofreció Candy

-No, tú debes quedarte con los niños, no le diremos nada a mi tía Elroy

Cuándo estaba a punto de irse Stear lo cuestionó y él le contestó en voz baja para que nadie más lo escuchara por lo que su sobrino le dijo que lo acompañaría.

-Debimos advertirle a Eliza que Michael era sumamente peligroso, no que ahí tenemos las consecuencias, nunca me lo perdonaré si ella muere-expresó Stear

 **Saludos a YalmifanAlbert , K.E.C.S., Rixa, Serenity Usagi,** **Chickiss SanCruz, Maravilla 121, Gladis, Gina Riquelme, Aly, MAdel Ros, Lucy, Silvia, Yuleni Paredes, Ana Iris, Ene, CGG, Nina, Sayuri 1707, Val rod, AdoradaAndrew, Mary silenciosa, Yagui Fun, Elo Andrew, a las demás chicas del grupo el príncipe de la Colinay las que me leen en silencio, gracias por seguir apoyándonos . Les recuerdo mi nuevo Fic, Creí que mi destino eras tú.**

 **Si ven errores de dedo díganme por fis.**


	25. Chapter 25

Archie no quiso comentar nada acerca de la infidelidad de su esposa delante de su tía por lo que optó despedirse, conducía el auto como un zombi.

—Te di todo y me pagaste acostándote con alguien de la familia—Le reclamó a su cónyuge.

—Archie recuerda que tenemos un hijo, no me abandones, piensa que a nuestro bebé le afectará si nos divorciamos.

— ¿Abandonarte? Ahora hasta dudo que sea mío quizás es de Michael.

—No puedes dudarlo pues tiene tú mismo color de cabello.

—De todas maneras le haré las pruebas de ADN—Quisiera matarla con mis propias manos, sólo de pensar que se burlaron de mi hace que me hierva la sangre, no puedo resistirlo, llegando a casa… —Archie estaba tan turbado que tenía ansias de ejecutarla.

Albert y Stear llegaron al hospital, Eliza ya estaba en cirugía le extraerían la bala perdió mucha sangre de todas maneras Albert se preparó para operar al entrar al quirófano vio que el cirujano a cargo era confiable y que la intervención era llevada a cabo adecuadamente, por lo que prefirió observar el procedimiento.

—Dios mío pensar que mi familia y yo estamos en peligro, debiera ponerlos a salvo o los arrastraré conmigo, los detectives no me han contactado todavía— Meditaba Albert.

Llevaron a Eliza a cuidados intensivos, a Stear y a Albert solo les quedaba esperar hasta que despertara, Neal se unió a la velada con ellos.

El hombre que extorsionaba al prominente cardiólogo recibió la visita de su socio, un individuo robusto que toda la vida tuvo malos hábitos alimenticios y eso le provocó males cardiovasculares.

—Pues el médico que me operó sigue a mi servicio.

— ¿Será que él pueda practicar mi cirugía?

—Claro que sí, mañana mismo lo haré venir para que te mande a realizar todos los estudios preoperatorios.

Después que se fue, Michael se acercó a su jefe, quería acabar de una vez por todas con la familia Andrew.

—Si su socio muere durante la operación usted será el único dirigente del cartel.

—Me gusta como piensas, le diré al doctor Andrew que deje morir a mi socio así yo me quedaré a cargo de todo.

Michael sonrió pues logró sembrarle la ambición a su jefe.

El llanto de un bebé despertó a Albert, Candy estaba frente a él con el pequeño Anthony.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Yo no te dije que vinieras, te expones y a nuestro hijo vanamente.

—No me hablaste durante la noche y no pude dormir pensando en Eliza ¿Se salvará?

—Todo se hizo correctamente, Dios tiene su vida en sus manos.

Candy se sentó a su lado, el contempló al pequeño y lo tomó en sus brazos, lo besó amorosamente.

—No me gusta que salgas de la casa.

— ¿Vas a regañarme todo el tiempo que esté aquí?

Albert alzó la mirada y reconoció a los hampones que lo acosaban constantemente le cedió el bebé a su madre, Candy al ver que se quedó en silencio miró hacia donde él tenía fijos los ojos, se acordó de aquel hombre del súper mercado pues estaba entre ellos.

—Espérame aquí.

— ¿Dónde vas?

—No hagas preguntas, ¡En realidad eres un estorbo!

Candy se sintió mal por aquellas palabras de su esposo, por lo que se puso de pie y se fue del lado contrario para no toparse con él, Neal se dio cuenta que lo hostigaban pues lo tomaron del brazo y forcejeaban con él, Stear quien escuchó el maltrato fue siguiendo a Candy.

—Fue una noche difícil, debes comprenderlo Candy.

—Estoy cansada, nada de lo que hago le parece, no quiero estar en pleitos y discordia toda la vida, creo que es preferible que me aleje de él.

Archie mandó a la servidumbre que prepararan las cosas de su esposa para que se fuera de la casa ella se dormía junto a su hijo, Archie entró a la habitación.

Proverbios 6:34-35

 **34** Porque los celos son el furor del hombre,  
Y no perdonará en el día de la venganza.

 **35** No aceptará ningún rescate,  
Ni querrá perdonar, aunque multipliques los dones.

Stear no hizo nada, pero yo… Pensaba Archie mientras tenía un arma en sus manos.

—Tengo a una familiar enferma por ahora no puedo acompañarlos—Discutía Albert.

—El jefe lo requiere, además en este instante su esposa está en la mira de un francotirador no le conviene negarse.

 **Carolina Veloso tarde pero seguro, fue por participar en la actividad en el grupo del Príncipe de la colina.**

 **¿Qué hacemos? ¿Que mate Archie a Annie o no? Se somete a votación.**

 **Saludos a Ster Star, Venezolana López, Chidamami, YalmifanAlbert, Cup Cake G, Luz Nelly, Lucy, Elo Andrew, Kecs, Maravilla 121, Ana iris, Yuleni Paredes, Ene, Nina, Silvia, Gina Riquelme, Sayuri 1707, AdoradaAndrew, Serenity Usagi.**


	26. Chapter 26

Albert se angustió al saber que Candy corría peligro por lo que no opuso resistencia para ir con aquellos malhechores, Neal los fue siguiendo.

—Tío que pasa ¿Adónde vas? Eliza todavía no ha salido de cuidados intensivos…

—Está en buenas manos Neal, ahora tengo que acompañar a estos señores—Contestó Albert mientras abordaba el auto, tomó su celular para hablarle a Stear.

—Si tío, ¿Qué ocurre?

—Llévate a Candy y a mi hijo a la casa por favor.

—Pero Eliza todavía no está fuera de peligro y deseo quedarme hasta que despierte.

— ¡Te digo que lleves a Candy a la casa!

—Está bien, haré como tú desees—Stear colgó el celular miró a Candy diciéndole—Mi tío me ha dado indicaciones para que te lleve a la casa.

—Escuché que quieres quedarte…

—Si pero él me ordenó otra cosa.

— ¡Claro! El solo da órdenes y nosotros tenemos que sujetarnos a lo que él diga, me iré en taxi y tú te quedarás aquí.

—Ahorita no te reveles Candy, déjame cumplir las indicaciones de mi tío, luego arreglarás las cosas con él.

Candy obedeció pues no quería que Stear fuese reprendido por su culpa.

Annie abrió los ojos y pudo darse cuenta que su esposo tenía un arma en sus manos.

—Archie ¿Qué vas hacer?

—Voy a matarte, no puedo soportar lo que me hiciste, no mereces vivir.

—Piensa en nuestro hijo, si me matas irás a la cárcel y el quedará desamparado.

—Mi tía Elroy cuidará de él.

Archie estaba cegado por la ira, preparó el arma a fin de soltar el proyectil, su hijo se puso a llorar, Annie lo tomó en brazos y trataba de tranquilizarlo al mismo tiempo que lo usó para cubrirse, Archie se arrepintió de lo que estaba a punto de hacer y dijo:

—Suelta al niño y vete, tus cosas están listas.

— ¿Pero adonde iré? No quiero dejar a mi hijo.

—No tienes derechos de exigir nada, es mejor que te largues antes de que te mate, yo me encargaré del niño a partir de ahora.

Annie vio en los ojos de su esposo que estaba dispuesto a todo por lo que se fue de ahí sin objetar más.

Albert entró a la oficina del que lo hostigaba y reclamó…

—Tengo problemas familiares y me traen arbitrariamente ante usted, ya estoy cansado de esto, necesito estar á lado de mí…

Albert desorbitó los ojos al reconocer a Michael el cual sonreía maliciosamente.

—Requerimos de sus servicios Doctor Andrew aquí el caballero está enfermo y necesitamos que lo valore y le mande hacer los exámenes necesarios para determinar si es viable que lo operen.

— ¿Qué hace Michael aquí? El disparó contra su esposa—Lo acusó Albert.

—Michael trabaja para mí.

— ¡Es peligroso! Tiene amenazada a mi familia.

—Doctor Andrew ¿Quién cree que me lo recomendó? Por Michael supe de usted, pero no lo he traído para discutir sobre él, además todos los que estamos aquí somos peligrosos.

—No moveré ni un dedo sin que antes entreguen a Michael a la justicia.

—Nunca entregaría uno de los míos, además ellos al verse perdidos son capaces de confesarle todo a la policía, atenderá a mi socio o, ya sabe lo que le puede ocurrir.

Albert pensó: Cada día me siento más acorralado creo que es mejor que Candy se vaya de mi lado y se ponga a salvo con las niñas y el bebé.

—Su socio requiere de estudios que sólo pueden realizarse en el hospital donde laboro.

—De la orden, nosotros mismos se lo mandaremos hacer.

—Es mejor que lo atienda en el hospital.

El socio tuvo un presagio y comentó: Creo que es mejor hacerle caso al doctor Andrew, me haré los estudios en el hospital, que me de sus datos para que yo vaya a consulta, total la policía no anda atrás de mí.

Albert le dio su tarjeta, aquel hombre tenía su propia escolta.

Cuando se fue…

— ¡Usted tenía que atenderlo aquí!

—Cómo le dije es mejor atenderlo en el hospital.

—Doctor Andrew usted fingirá que lo atiende bien y lo someterá a cirugía, ahí acabará con su vida.

—No puedo hacer eso, estoy para salvar vidas, no sería ético.

—Olvídese de la ética, necesito a mi socio muerto.

Mientras Candy empacaba sus cosas para abandonar el hogar, ya no estaba dispuesta a sufrir más maltratos por parte de su esposo.

 _ **Hola chicas este es otro de los fics que están por concluir, espero tengan un lindo fin de semana, espero leer sus comentarios.**_

 _ **¿Cuál fic quieren que actualice ahora?**_


	27. Chapter 27

—Doctor Andrew, desde este mismo momento lo tendremos vigilado, ya no me fio de usted. Después de que opere a mi hijo, cambiaré de residencia y he decido que usted nos acompañe.

—Yo no me pienso cambiar de casa, toda mi vida está en Chicago, mi trabajo, mi familia y mi Iglesia —, replicó Albert.

—No se preocupe por su trabajo, yo le pago veinte veces más sus honorarios, es más, para que se sienta contento, le daré folletos de mansiones, para que usted mismo elija donde quiere vivir con su familia. Ya sabe en cuanto tenga en el quirófano a mi socio lo dejará morir.— Aquel hombre miró a dos miembros de su banda delictiva y les ordenó que llevaran a Albert a su casa. —A partir de ahora la vida del doctor Andrew estará en sus manos, cualquier movimiento en falso que haga, me lo notificarán para que les ordene como procederán.

En el camino a su casa, Albert recordó todos los gratos momentos que vivió desde que conoció a Candy. «No te arrastraré conmigo Candy, ni a mis hijos, los pondré a salvo, ustedes no me acompañarán a Europa, ese hombre piensa llevar su veneno a Holanda, creo que antes que siga intoxicando a más gente, es mejor que acabe con él yo mismo».

—Doctor Andrew, ¿por qué su Dios no salvó a su sobrino? —, le preguntó el que le dio el tiro de gracia a Anthony—, era buen padre, esposo y me supongo que también buen cristiano ¿por qué Dios no lo libró de mi mano?

Albert lo miró, sus ojos se ensombrecieron al saber que aquel hombre era el asesino de Anthony.

—Sus últimas palabras: fueron Cristo te ama, desde aquella vez esa frase me ha taladrado la cabeza, desde esa noche se me dificulta conciliar el sueño, es la primera vez que me pesó matar a alguien. Michael ha sido el autor intelectual de todo, él le metió la idea a mi jefe de que su sobrino descubrió cosas que lo incriminaban, por eso nos ordenó matarlo. Si en la Biblia dice que El Ángel de Jehová acampa alrededor de los que le temen y los defiende ¿Por qué no guardó la vida de su sobrino?

Albert sintió que la ira lo invadía, aquel hombre tenía un arma apuntándole, si arremetía contra él podría dispararle, así que trató de no dejarse llevar por el momento y comentó: Todos en esta vida tenemos un propósito, Dios nos llama a su presencia cuándo sus planes para nosotros finalizaron, no nos vamos antes ni después de cuándo Él decide. Dios es Soberano, si nuestros cabellos están todos contados, es obvio que nuestra vida le pertenece a Él. Esas palabras que hacen eco en tu cabeza es porque mataste a un ser inocente, debes hacer algo para enmendarte, quizás todavía estás tiempo de ser salvo, así seas un asesino. Hay vida después de la muerte, si no te arrepientes y corriges tu camino cuando mueras tendrás condenación eterna.

—Sugiérame algo, ¿Qué puedo hacer para enmendar mi culpa?

—Denúncialos

—A mí también me meterán en la cárcel y quizás me sentencien a muerte.

—Tu jefe es el pez grande, es a él a quien quiere la policía. No creo que te condenen a muerte, si lo denuncias, de seguro harán un acuerdo para que entregues a toda la banda.

—Ponga a salvo a su esposa y a sus hijos, yo sé que usted no podrá matar a ese hombre en el quirófano. Si le desobedece, lo castigará con algún miembro de su familia, a usted no lo dañará porque lo necesita.

Dejaron a Albert en su casa, él fue directamente a la recámara de Candy y la encontró con las maletas listas, ella estaba terminando de vestir a Anthony.

—¿Piensas abandonarme? —le preguntó con un nudo en la garganta.

—Sí, ya no soporto tu actitud hacia mí—, lo miró desafiante.

—Si te vas a ir, que esta sea nuestra última noche juntos.

Candy esperaba una reacción agresiva de su parte.

—¿Es en serio que me dejarás partir si me acuesto contigo por última vez? —le preguntó Candy con incredulidad.

Albert no le contestó, fue hacia el niño, lo cargó y lo dejó en la cuna. Luego se acercó a Candy y la aprisionó con un abrazo asfixiante—, eres mi razón de vivir Candy, no te vayas.

Candy se doblegó ante sus palabras, no necesito decir más para convencerla, lo amaba, no tenía las fuerzas para dejarlo, al escucharle decir que era su razón de vivir, ella comprendió que él era su todo, lo idolatraba hasta pensó que por encima de su dignidad y de sus hijos.

 **Hola chicas un día después pude cumplir según la encuesta, les agradezco sus comentarios.**

 **Saludos a boribonbon, Maravilla 121, María, Ana iris Romero, mcvarela,** Chickiss SanCruz, **Gina Riquelme, Mary silenciosa, El broche, Lucy M.**

 **Quizá actualice otro fic, el fin de semana si Isra no ocupa la compu, o no quiera salir.**

 **Por fis si ven error de dedo díganme, le agradezco a una personita que me comentó en la hija del ministro un detalle que vio, lo tomé en cuenta, claro no sin antes investigarlo primero .**


	28. Chapter 28

Al amanecer Candy estaba aprisionada en los brazos de Albert, pasaron una noche llena de pasión, no podría dejarlo después de esa entrega, se le escaparon de sus labios varias veces mientras la hacía suya las frases "te amo Candy" "Eres mi razón de vivir". El pequeño Anthony lloró haciendo que Albert se despertara y sin decirle ni una palabra a su amada se fue a bañar, para irse al hospital.

Candy lo observó irse de su habitación, pensó que la besaría, pero ni la tomó en cuenta «Supongo que debo tolerarlo, el me ama a su manera, en sus momentos de debilidad me posee de una forma frenética, creo que no puedo vivir sin él, soportaré su mal humor, quizás algún día cambie, oraré por ello» reflexionó Candy porque ignoraba las preocupaciones de su esposo.

Mientras el agua caía por el cuerpo de Albert, le llegaron ráfagas de imágenes a su mente que mataban a Candy y a sus hijos. — «Tengo que hacer algo para protegerlos, Dios mío ayúdame a salir ileso de esto» —salió listo para irse al trabajo y pasó a despedirse de Candy y besar a sus hijas.

—No quería despertarte, pero no aguanté el impulso de despedirme de mis hijas y por supuesto de mi pequeño Anthony —se acercó a las niñas y las besó luego de eso se dirigió hacia Candy quien amamantaba al niño, se inclinó y posó sus labios en la frente de ella, se tardó unos minutos —Gracias por lo de anoche, lo necesitaba.

—Fue una noche mágica, yo soy la que tengo que agradecerte —le dijo Candy

—Hablaremos cuando regrese del trabajo, tengo que contarte algo que me preocupa, tenemos que tomar decisiones por el bienestar de los niños y el tuyo.

Albert recibió una llamada de Neal —Tío, sacaron a Eliza de terapia intensiva, me dijeron que ya está fuera de peligro, la llevaron a piso.

—Me alegra, así podrá testificar contra Michael —volteó hacia Candy y dijo —Era Neal, tengo que irme.

Albert se fue al hospital, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de desayunar, al entrar a su consultorio vio al socio de su extorsionador.

—Doctor Andrew, vine a hacerme los estudios para saber si requiero de intervención quirúrgica.

—Le daré la orden para que se los realicen, mañana venga con los resultados y le informaré si es necesario que lo opere —Albert se acordó que tenía que matarlo durante la cirugía.

Fue un día de mucho estrés para Albert, tuvo que hacer 2 cirugías a corazón abierto, así que cuando llegó a su casa ya no quiso hablar con Candy sino se fue directo a su habitación. Candy le ofreció comida y él ni le quiso contestar, se tomó una pastilla para relajarse y dormir, al día siguiente se fue a su trabajo sin despedirse de su esposa, quien se entristeció al experimentar su frialdad.

Albert recibió una llamada.

—Me dijeron que mi socio fue a consulta, ¿para cuando quedaron en que lo va a operar?

—No quedamos en nada, le mandé hacer estudios, después de eso programaré la cirugía.

—Usted opérelo sin los estudios.

—Disculpe usted, pero es protocolo del hospital sin análisis preoperatorios no puedo realizar ninguna intervención quirúrgica —le explicó Albert

—Prográmala de una buena vez, ya quiero recibir la noticia de que está muerto si no queda en esta semana listo el asunto, se arrepentirá.

Albert empezó a rellenar el papeleo para operar a aquel hombre lo más pronto posible, esa misma tarde llegó para entregarle a Albert los estudios que le hicieron. Leyó los resultados, vio que no era necesario ninguna operación que con un tratamiento y llevando una dieta equilibrada podía mejorar —Señor Gómez, mañana mismo podré operarlo, venga con alguien que firme el papeleo.

—¿Tan pronto? Pensé que me mandaría hacer más estudios.

—No es necesario, mañana vendrá a internarse y de una vez lo operaré, le diré a mi asistente que aparte el quirófano.

 **Chicas lo prometido es deuda, si ven algún error de dedo me dicen por favor para que lo corrija es que hice el capítulo toda asueñada.**


	29. Chapter 29

Los agentes que asignaron para salvaguardar la vida de Albert fueron sobornados a través de Michael por orden de su jefe, como no aceptaron los asesinaron con suma crueldad, el prominente médico de cierto modo sentía algo de seguridad pues pensaba que era vigilado a la distancia, no se imaginaba que sus guardaespaldas estaban muertos desde hacía tiempo. . Tenía la esperanza de que los comisionados impidieran la operación del señor Gómez, por lo que llamó al oficial que estaba a cargo de su caso.

—Señor Andrew, todo se ha complicado, mataron despiadadamente a sus guardaespaldas y ninguno de nuestros hombres quiere involucrarse.

—Entonces ¿Cómo debo proceder? Mañana vendrá el señor Gómez, me ordenaron matarlo durante la intervención quirúrgica.

—Hágalo, será una lacra menos, dejaremos que se maten entre ellos —indicó el agente corrupto quien se dejó sobornar, tuvo miedo después de ver los cadáveres de sus hombres, sabía que se enfrentaba a uno de los carteles más sanguinarios, sus víctimas presentaban signos de tortura desmedida. Ocultó toda la investigación sobre las cuentas bancarias de Albert (quién le depositaba y el monto), lo que aceptó del soborno le alcanzó para retirarse del servicio a la institución tributaria, cierto, pudo canalizar el caso al FBI pero después se retractó diciendo que fue un error, todavía seguían investigando la muerte de sus agentes los de asuntos internos.

Después que no le ofreció ningún apoyo a Albert, llamó a Michael.

—El doctor Andrew ya se contactó conmigo, le indiqué que asesinara al señor Gómez.

—Bien hecho, mi jefe estará complacido contigo.

Michael desbordado de maldad llamó a Candy, quien le daba pecho a su hijo. La señora Elroy la acompañaba junto con la niñera.

—¿Quién habla? —preguntó Candy al escuchar la voz masculina.

—Soy Michael, Candice ¿Quieres saber quien asesinó a tu querido Anthony?

La señora Elroy vio la expresión de Candy, y trató de no perder ningún detalle de la conversación que sostenía por teléfono.

—No creeré nada de lo que me digas, eres un malvado, intentaste matar a tu propia esposa. —lo acusó Candy.

—No hablé para ser recriminado. Si quieres saber quién mató a Anthony, te espero en el centro comercial que está cerca de donde vives, ahí donde Anthony y tú compraban su despensa, estaré en el estacionamiento a bordo de un auto mercedes benz blanco. Tengo las pruebas Candy, no comentes esto con nadie.

Michael cortó la llamada, la señora Elroy cuestionó a Candy—: ¿Quién te hablo? Te veo alterada. Fue Michael ¿verdad?

—Tía Elroy, Michael me dirá quién mató a Anthony si mañana me entrevisto con él.

—Sabes que Michael no es de fiar, está prófugo de la justicia por lo que le hizo a Eliza.

—Dijo que tiene pruebas.

—Quizás el mismo lo hizo, se lo diremos a William.

Esa noche llegó Albert, tenía dolor de cabeza por lo que pasaría al día siguiente, estaba bajo mucha presión la señora Elroy lo recibió con la noticia

—William, Candy recibió una llamada en la tarde, Michael le dijo…

—¿Michael? ¿Candy habló con ese asesino? Ahora verá.

Albert subió corriendo las escaleras y abrió la puerta de un golpe.

—¿Quién te autorizó a recibir llamadas de Michael?

Candy lo vio furioso y tartamudeó un poco…

—Mi amor al principio no sabía que era él.

Albert se acercó a ella, le quitó el celular de la mano y lo estrelló en el piso. La agarró por el brazo y la jaló hasta que la puso en pie.

—Desde hoy te queda prohibido hablar por teléfono.

—Amor…

—No estoy para escuchar tus quejidos.

Se retiró a su habitación y la dejó en un mar de lágrimas.

Al día siguiente, Albert salió muy temprano de su casa, camino al hospital, iba tan inmerso en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta de que el semáforo tenía la luz roja y no se detuvo.

 **Hola chicas cumplí con esta actualización, este fic ganó en la encuesta que puse ayer en el grupo de Facebook el príncipe de la colina.**


End file.
